Maintenant et pour toujours
by Watachan
Summary: A la suite d'une nuit trop arrosée, Amu et Ikuto, deux inconnus, se retrouvent mariés. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, ils vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant 6 mois. Mais le divorce sera-t-il vraiment la conclusion de leur aventure?
1. L'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la sant

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui m'est venue à l'esprit la semaine dernière. C'était juste une idée comme ça à la base, mais de fil en aiguille, j'ai pensé à assez d'éléments pour en faire une histoire à part entière^^**

**Vous voudrez bien excuser les (probablement) nombreuses fautes et inventions stupides au niveau juridique, je n'ai jamais fait de droit après tout.**

**Ikuto et Amu vont donc partir pour une nouvelle aventure complètement folle, et j'espère que ça vous plaira^^**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé**

Quand elle sentit le sommeil la quitter, la première chose que fit Amu, tout juste majeure la veille, fut de se blottir contre son oreiller, ne voulant pas encore sortir des bras de Morphée. Elle renifla involontairement l'odeur de l'oreiller, notant au passage qu'elle était différente de celle qu'elle sentait normalement. Mais bon, elle avait fait la fête la veille avec ses amies, elle n'avait pas hésité à boire, elle avait probablement finie saoule et ses amies l'avaient conduite à l'hôtel, vu qu'elles avaient toutes profitées des boissons.

Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, machinalement, avant de replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle sentit alors quelque chose toucher ses jambes. Une autre jambe apparemment. Elle grommela en se frottant les yeux, encore dans les vapes.

-Rima ? Yaya ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle s'étira puis sentit la personne a côté d'elle se redresser. Elle tourna ses yeux maintenant parfaitement réveillés vers la personne. Elle se mit alors à hurler en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas par-dessus le marché.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est- ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?!

-Ta cha… Minute, c'est MA chambre je te rappelle !

-Ne me tutoyez pas, pervers !

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'un petit détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. Il était nu, et elle aussi. Elle prit les couvertures et se couvrit, lançant un regard noir à l'inconnu.

-Sortez !!! Tout de suite !!!

Il la regarda avec un air hébété, haussa un sourcil puis se massa les tempes avant de tourner son regard vers elle. De beaux yeux violets brillant comme deux améthystes dans la nuit de ses cheveux marins.

-Déjà, c'est ma chambre, donc je ne sortirais pas. Et ensuite, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

-Je vous aie dis de ne pas me tutoyer !

-Alors, est-ce que VOUS vous souvenez ?

Amu passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle se souvenait l'arrivée au club avec ses amies Rima et Yaya, elles avaient dansés pendant des heures puis avaient commencés à boire quelques cocktails. La suite était trouble cependant. Elle se souvenait avoir dansé avec quelqu'un, sans se souvenir de son visage ou son apparence. La prochaine chose dont elle se souvenait vaguement était d'un homme au dessus d'elle, apparemment le bleuté en fac d'elle, qui promettait d'être gentil en lui caressant la joue. Puis son réveil dans le lit. Elle le regarda et énuméra ses souvenirs. A l'évocation du dernier, elle détourna le regard.

-Est-ce que… nous… nous avons vraiment… ?

-Coucher ensemble ? Et bien oui. C'était ce que tu… enfin vous aviez promis, Amu.

-Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom !

Il soupira d'exaspération puis se leva, montrant son dos et ses fesses à la jeune femme, qui détourna le regard. Elle entendit ensuite le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvrit et se ferme. Elle garda ses yeux fixait à la fenêtre en face d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Elle sentit alors une tape sur son épaule et vit bientôt les affaires qu'elle portait la veille dans les bras du jeune homme, qui avait maintenant un jeans.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habilles avant tout. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il se retourna et ouvrit une porte. Amu se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur le lit.

-A-attendez ! Je… je veux savoir votre nom.

Il sourit, bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, et se tourna vers elle.

-Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Puis il disparut par la porte. Amu regarda ses vêtements et fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle arrangea ses cheveux comme elle pouvait, n'ayant pas de brosse à proximité et ne retrouvant pas son sac qui en contenait une. Ensuite, elle ouvrit lentement la porte, jeta un œil et vit Ikuto quelques mètres plus loin dans le coin cuisine. De là où elle était, elle pouvait constater que la pièce servait à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger, de salon et d'entrée, en gros un petit appartement typique. En face, elle pouvait voir deux autres portes et sur la droite, même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir à cause du mur, elle était sure que c'était la porte d'entrée. Elle secoua la tête. Cet homme avait l'air gentil, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant sans plus de délicatesse. Et puis, qui sait si la porte ne serait pas fermée à clé ?

-Tu as faim j'espère ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule en la remarquant.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea simplement vers la table. Il se dirigea à son tour vers elle et posa un panier remplit de pain à toast grillés.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien contre la nourriture occidentale. Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer, désolé.

-A-ah vrai dire, je ne mange que ça au petit déjeuner, confessa-t-elle en détournant le regard, ses joues roses.

Il sourit et poussa une chaise, attendant qu'Amu s'asseye. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à ce qu'il retire la chaise au dernier moment, mais il n'en fit rien et s'installa en face d'elle. Elle regarda les œufs au plat dans son assiette puis le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas les œufs ?

-Si… en fait, merci de me laisser petit déjeuner avant de partir.

Il grimaça et plissa les yeux en les glissant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu ne t'es probablement pas lavés les mains ou quelque chose comme ça, hein ?

-Hein ?! En quoi mon hygiène vous regarde-t-elle ?! hurla-t-elle en se levant.

-C'est juste que… si tu l'avais fait en même temps, tu serais déjà venu me hurler dessus.

-Pardon ? fit-elle.

-C'est drôle, je te connais depuis un peu plus de 12 heures mais c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis des années, fit-il en riant gentiment.

Amu le laissa faire et regarda ses mains, sans comprendre. Puis elle les tourna et remarqua un reflet sur un de ses doigts. Elle serra alors les dents, plus par le choc que par la colère, vu qu'elle n'était pas furieuse à ce moment-là, et montra sa main au jeune homme.

-Tu as enfin remarqué.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir produire le moindre son. Ni un mot, ni un grognement, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle porta son autre main à sa gorge, affolée. Il lui tendit un verre de lait, qu'elle engloutit, avant de poser violemment le verre sur la table et le regarda, des larmes aux yeux.

-P-p-pourquoi ai-je une a-a-all-alliance à la main ?!

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 2:**

**_-J'ai envie de toi._**

**_Elle releva la tête vers lui et posa son index sur ses lèvres à lui._**

**_-Je ne couche pas avec les inconnus._**

**_-Sage décision, pensa-t-il avec déception._**

**_-Mais ! Si tu veux vraiment qu'on couche ensemble, il faut t'engager._**

**_-M'engager ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Comment ?_**

**_Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses yeux dans les siens._**

**_-Epouse-moi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil._**

* * *

_Voici donc le premier chapitre^^ La preview est une idée qui m'est venu en relisant une ancienne fanfic d'un ami, qui mettait une sorte de preview comme dans Shugo Chara. Vous vous souvenez probablement quand Amu, Ran, Miki et Suu parlaient de l'épisode suivant à la fin d'un épisode^^ C'était un peu comme ça quoi, et j'avais bien aimé je dois dire :) Je mettrais donc un court extrait du chapitre suivant à chaque fin de chapitre._

_Vos avis et commentaires sont bien entendu toujours les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit bouton vers à la fin de cette page!_

_Merci!_


	2. Mariés pour quelques temps

Je souhaite rappeler que je n'ai aucune notion en droit et que j'ignore si le délais légal pour un divorce est de 6 mois. Mais en même temps, c'est moi l'auteur, alors même si j'ai tord, dites-vous que cette fanfic se déroule dans un monde différent du notre où les règles sont différentes dans certains domaines... Merci^^

Ce chapitre vous semblera probablement un peu précipité. Je m'en excuse, mais la suite de l'histoire est bien mieux.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mariés pour quelques temps**

Amu restait là, sa main tendu vers le jeune homme, une alliance ornant son annulaire gauche qui était nu jusqu'à ce matin. Ikuto soupira puis lui prit la main et caressa l'alliance. Amu se retint de retirer sa main de celle du jeune homme. Non pas parce qu'il la dégoûtait, mais parce qu'elle avait une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il la touchait. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais en fait, ce type était cruellement séduisant. Les courbes de son visage, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux soyeux, ses mains délicates et puis son corps bien battit. Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mais elle était sure d'avoir vu ses abdos, et quels abdos mes amis !

Il leva finalement ses yeux vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Et bien Amu, tu portes cette alliance parce que nous sommes mariés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, formant un o, tout en clignant des yeux. Lentement, sa main s'approcha de sa joue, qu'elle pinça puis claqua ses deux mains contre ses joues.

-C'est impossible, je rêve ! Je ne peux pas être marié à un inconnu !

-Si tu le veux bien, je vais te raconté ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, ce dont je me souviens, parce que moi aussi j'étais…

Amu se mit à gémir de douleur à cet instant et s'assit sur sa chaise, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Gueule de bois, hein ? Je vais te chercher une aspirine.

Quand le médicament fut dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, Ikuto se rassit et plaça sa main sur sa joue.

-Alors, voilà ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

_Ikuto se trouvait dans un coin du club, près des toilettes pour être exact. Il buvait tranquillement un cocktail tout en regardant les filles se déhancher sur la piste. Profitant de la vue, il entendit bientôt un bruit lourd venant des toilettes. Il posa son verre sur un rebord et se dirigea vers le bruit, qui semblait provenir des toilettes pour femmes. Il leva les yeux au ciel en mettant sa main sur la porte. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas tomber sur des femmes qui le traiteraient de pervers ou quelque chose du genre. Il poussa lentement la porte finit par entendre des voix._

_-Je vous aie dis non !_

_-Tu n'avais pas l'air comme ça quand tu m'as allumé sur la piste._

_-Foutez-moi la paix, je ne vous connais même pas !_

_Ikuto se dirigea vers la cabine d'où venaient les voix et poussa la porte d'un seul coup, révélant un homme qui tenait une jeune femme par les poignets. Il s'adossa contre la cabine et sourit sournoisement._

_-Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Le viol est un crime punit par la loi._

_-M-mais c'est elle qui…_

_-Elle a dit « non » très clairement… Je devrais peut-être appeler les flics…_

_-N-non mais attends !_

_Il attrapa l'homme par le col de sa chemise bariolée et lui lança un regard noir._

_-Alors sors de ce club avant que je te retrouve, ou je te jure que ça va être ta fête, dit-il d'une voix noire._

_Il ne se fit pas prier et ressortit sans un regard en arrière. Ikuto se tourna vers la jeune femme et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle était jeune, peut-être encore mineure, ses cheveux roses lisses descendant dans son dos, quelques barrettes en forme de X retenant une petit natte sur sa tempe, ses yeux couleur miel le regardant avec gratitude et ses joues légèrement rosées lui donnant un air innocent. Ikuto se retourna, près à partir, quand elle attrapa sa chemise._

_-A-attendez !_

_-Oui ? fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_-Je… merci… et… est-ce que…_

_Elle détourna le regard, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rouge._

_-Je peux vous inviter à boire un verre ?_

_-J'ai eus mon compte pour ce soir. Mais… une danse me suffirait comme récompense._

_Elle sourit, d'un sourire angélique qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur. Il tendit son bras et elle enroula les siens autour. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genre d'émotions avec une femme auparavant. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elles faisaient tout pour le séduire, et que « tout » serait plutôt « trop » à son goût, le repoussant très rapidement. Mais cette jeune fille, elle n'essayait pas de lui plaire, elle était simple et gentille. Lorsqu'il dansa avec elle, elle se contentait de lui sourire innocemment, mais d'une innocence véritable. Il se surprit à la serrer contre lui lors d'un slow, car la danse qu'il avait demandé avait fini par se multiplier, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus savoir sur combien de musiques ils avaient dansés. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, visiblement fatiguée. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une table pour deux personnes et commanda des jus de fruits. _

_C'est là qu'il apprit qu'elle venait pour fêter ses 20 ans avec ses amies, qu'elle avait perdu de vue entre temps, avant que ce type la suive avec insistance et qu'Ikuto vienne à sa rescousse. Ils étaient maintenant côté à côté, leurs mains pourraient se toucher s'ils le désiraient, et la jeune fille avait à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule, l'odeur de pêche émanant d'elle l'hypnotisant littéralement. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et susurra à son oreille._

_-J'ai envie de toi._

_Elle releva la tête vers lui et posa son index sur ses lèvres à lui._

_-Je ne couche pas avec les inconnus._

_-Sage décision, pensa-t-il avec déception._

_-Mais ! Si tu veux vraiment qu'on couche ensemble, il faut t'engager._

_-M'engager ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Comment ?_

_Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Epouse-moi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

* * *

-Et après ça, vu que j'étais légèrement saoul, j'ai accepté, on a trouvé un prêtre, on s'est marié et puis je t'ai ramené chez moi parce que tu habites trop loin.

-Et on a couché ensemble…

Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle allait soit explosée, soit se mettre à pleurer. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et soupira lourdement.

-Il va falloir qu'on divorce alors…

-… ouais.

Il la regarda un bon moment avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même, se lançant dans un concours de regard fixe avec lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sortiras quand même avec moi ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-P-parce que ! Voilà !

Il se retint de dire que ce n'était en rien une réponse, jugeant que ça ne servira qu'à mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Après avoir prit le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent chez une avocate qu'Ikuto connaissait, ou plutôt l'avocate de ses parents. En attendant dans la salle d'attente, il passa de temps en temps de courts regards vers la rosette à côté de lui, légèrement irrité à l'idée de divorcer au bout de seulement 12 heures de vie commune. Ils finirent bien entendu dans le bureau de l'avocate, qui s'assit à sa chaise et joint ses mains sur son bureau avant de les regarder très sérieusement.

-J'ai pu lire les documents que monsieur Tsukiyomi a remis à ma secrétaire… et je vais être franche. Vous n'êtes pas prêt de divorcer.

Si Amu resta immobile sur sa chaise, comme pétrifiée, Ikuto décroisa ses jambes et ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Il n'y a pas de raison suffisante pour annuler votre mariage. La loi ne permet un divorce aussi soudain que sous certaines conditions, qui ne sont absolument pas présentes ici.

-Et alors ? demanda Amu. Nous ne pouvons pas… divorcer ?

-Madem… enfin, vu les circonstances, madame Tsukiyomi…

Amu lança un regard noir au jeune homme, qui détourna la tête comme s'il s'en fichait, ce qui était en fait le cas.

-Vous ne pourrez divorcer que lorsque la période minimum de consommation du mariage ne sera atteinte.

-La quoi ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Pour être exacte, 6 mois. Vous pourrez divorcer dans 6 mois. Entre temps, je vous conseille de trouver un terrain d'entente en ce qui concerne votre vie commune.

-Vie commune ? Et si je ne veux pas vivre avec lui ?

Elle lança un regard indifférent à la jeune femme, voulant clairement dire qu'elle se fichait bien de ce genre de détails. Amu et Ikuto sortirent ensemble du cabinet, marchant dans la rue sans dire un mot. Après un bon quart d'heure, Ikuto posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rosette, qui se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Viens, on va boire un café ensemble, pour parler de tout ça au calme.

-Je ne bois pas de café, dit-elle comme si elle était encore déconnectée de la terre.

Il sourit et tendit son bras galantement.

-Alors un chocolat chaud ?

Elle regarda son bras puis enroula le sien autour et hocha positivement la tête. Elle allait devoir vivre 6 mois avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, ignorant ses réactions, ses habitudes et ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu'il la conduisait vers un café. Comment allait-elle pouvoir dire à sa famille et ses amis qu'elle avait épousé un total inconnu et qu'en plus, elle était coincée avec lui pour la moitié de l'année ?

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 3:**

**_-Amu-chi ! C'est bien toi ?_**

**-Yaya, fit-elle dans un soupire de joie. Oui, je vais bien.**

**_-Amu-chi, Yaya et Rima-tan se sont fait beaucoup de soucis tu sais. Rima-tan croyait qu'on t'avait kidnappé !_**

**-Non, non, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**_-Amu-chi, Rima-tan demande pou…_**

**_-DONNE-MOI CE TELEPHONE !!! Allo ? Amu ?! Mais où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu as appelé Yaya avant moi ?_**

**Amu déglutit difficilement en entendant la voix de la blonde à l'autre bout du fil. Elle aurait du se douter que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas quittées. Ikuto arriva et posa un verre d'eau sur la table basse devant le canapé. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il lui sourit gentiment puis se coucha de son côté du canapé.**

**_-Amu ? Tu es encore là ? AMU !!!_**

**-Rima, arrête de crier ! lâcha sèchement la rosette, faisant rigoler le bleuté.**

**_-Rima-tan !!! Rends son téléphone à Yaya !!! Waaaaaaaah !!!_**

* * *

A ce sujet, il y a actuellement une pétition en cours pour le retour de Shugo Chara. Une pétition pour la réalisation d'une saison 4. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil, vu que les adresses http ne marchent pas sur les pages de chapitre... ça me permettra de mettre à jour mon profil tient :P

N'oubliez pas que le petit bouton vert la en bas est votre ami!^^


	3. Apprendre à se connaître

**Voilà, nouveau chapitre mes amis :)**

**Vous excuserez le léger OOC(out of character) de Rima, mais je voulais montrer à quel point elle peut être extrême, ça me servira pour le prochain chapitre :)**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à se connaître**

Avant tout autre chose, Amu avait besoin de contacter ses amies Rima et Yaya. Dieu seul sait si elles n'avaient pas passé la nuit à la chercher, ou si elles n'étaient pas allés à la police signaler sa disparition, ce qui, connaissant Rima, était très probablement le cas. Une fois de retour à l'appartement qu'ils allaient devoir partager, la jeune mariée s'installa sur le canapé et fouilla dans son sac à main, qu'elle avait retrouvé avant de partir, et prit son téléphone portable. Ikuto laissa un léger rire passer ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aimes vraiment le rose, non ? Ton portable, ton sac, une bonne partie de tes fringues…

-Et alors ? De ce que j'ai vu, je suis sure que vous, c'est le bleu et le noir. J'ai tord peut-être ?

-En effet, j'aime bien ces deux couleurs, dit-il en croisant ses jambes, sa main sur sa joue.

Elle détourna le regard et chercha le numéro des filles dans ses contacts. Elle faillit appeler Rima d'abord, mais elle connaissait son amie et décida d'appeler Yaya en premier. Bien que son amie, d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, soit hyperactive à cause de son apport journalier en sucre plus élevé que la moyenne, elle serait probablement plus calme pour parler. Elle appuya sur la touche appel et colla la cellulaire à son oreille. Ikuto se tourna vers elle, sa main pendant de l'autre côté du dos du canapé.

-Ne vous avisez pas de faire de bruit, murmura-t-elle.

Il mima une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche et se leva pour aller dans le coin cuisine. C'est à ce moment que Yaya décrocha.

_-Amu-chi ! C'est bien toi ?_

-Yaya, fit-elle dans un soupire de joie. Oui, je vais bien.

_-Amu-chi, Yaya et Rima-tan se sont fait beaucoup de soucis tu sais. Rima-tan croyait qu'on t'avait kidnappé !_

-Non, non, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

_-Amu-chi, Rima-tan demande pou…_

_-DONNE-MOI CE TELEPHONE !!! Allo ? Amu ?! Mais où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu as appelé Yaya avant moi ?_

Amu déglutit difficilement en entendant la voix de la blonde à l'autre bout du fil. Elle aurait du se douter que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas quittées. Ikuto arriva et posa un verre d'eau sur la table basse devant le canapé. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il lui sourit gentiment puis se coucha de son côté du canapé.

_-Amu ? Tu es encore là ? AMU !!!_

-Rima, arrête de crier ! lâcha sèchement la rosette, faisant rigoler le bleuté.

_-Rima-tan !!! Rends son téléphone à Yaya !!! Waaaaaaaah !!!_

Amu attendit patiemment que les deux filles arrêtent de se disputer le téléphone. Entre temps, Ikuto s'était approcher d'elle, dangereusement pourrait-on dire, au point que leurs hanches se touchaient. Il la regardait intensément alors qu'ils entendaient tous deux les autres se chamailler. Il leva sa main lentement, la jeune femme observant ses moindre geste, et il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roses avant de poser un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Amu détourna la tête, rouge de… quel était ce sentiment d'ailleurs ? Gêne ? Joie ? Honte ? Elle ne pouvait pas le décrire clairement. Finalement, la voix perçante de Yaya retentit.

_-AMUUUUUUU-CHIIIIIIIII !!! Yaya et Rima-tan veulent savoir où tu es._

-Je suis… heu… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

Ikuto porta sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire. Elle le frappa à l'épaule et il lui prit le téléphone des mains avec souplesse.

-Allo ? Tsukiyomi Ikuto à l'appareil.

_-Qui c'est ? Tu connais Amu-chi ?_

-Rendez-moi ça ! hurla Amu.

-Amu a passé la nuit avec moi.

Un cri strident retentit à l'autre bout du fil, obligeant le jeune homme à mettre une bonne distance entre le téléphone et son oreille. Les cheveux d'Amu se dressèrent sur sa tête. C'était Rima qui venait de hurler. De rage. Elle prit le portable, encore dans la main du bleuté, et le colla à son oreille.

-Rima, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je vais bien ! Je t'envoie un lieu de rendez-vous par SMS. Bye !

Puis elle raccrocha et éteignit son portable. Elle soupira. Lorsque Rima commençait à hurler de cette façon, il fallait attendre qu'elle soit calmer pour espérer communiquer avec elle.

-Dis, si tu me détestes tant, pourquoi est-ce que tu me tiens la main comme ça ? demanda Ikuto.

Amu constata alors qu'elle tenait bel et bien la main du bleuté dans la sien, parce que son téléphone était entre leurs mains. Elle lâcha et détourna son visage rougissant. Il posa le cellulaire sur la table basse et posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner.

-Hé. N'en fais pas tout une histoire. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux. Il voulut les essuyer mais elle se leva précipitamment. Il la regarda s'enfermer dans les toilettes et soupira. Les 6 prochains mois allaient être durs. TRES durs même.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le mariage. Amu avait rencontre ses amies et ses parents entre temps, leur expliquant la situation. A la grande surprise du bleuté, la jeune femme décida de rester vivre avec lui. Rien ne la retenait pourtant auprès de lui, on pourrait même dire que tout la poussait à retourner vivre avec ses parents. Il n'était qu'un inconnu qu'elle avait épousé sous le coup de l'alcool, elle ne le voulait pas et avait apparemment peur de lui d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Mais malgré tout, elle était revenue. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était très précautionneux quand ils étaient ensemble, pour ne pas faire un geste déplacer, ne pas fixer trop longtemps certaines parties de son corps, ne pas dire quelque chose de méchant.

Le fait qu'ils dorment dans le même lit lui semblait problématique. Elle devait probablement mal dormir en pensant qu'il pouvait la tripoter durant son sommeil, chose qu'il ne se permettrait jamais. Mais il se trouvait qu'elle dormait apparemment paisiblement à côté de lui chaque nuit, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille, il n'y arrivait pas. Ces actions étaient simplement illogiques.

Ce jour-là était un peu spécial en revanche. Quand Amu vit le bleuté sortir son aspirateur du débarras, elle s'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais passer l'aspirateur, comme chaque semaine.

-Tu nettoies ton appartement toutes les semaines ? interrogea-t-elle avec surprise.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas un de ses types qui attendent de ne plus voir le sol avant de passer un coup de balai, fit-il avec un air indifférent.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il allumait l'appareil. C'était une première pour elle, voir un homme, autre que son père bien sûr, passer l'aspirateur.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Si tu te chargeais des poussières ? fit-il sans lever les yeux.

Et ainsi se chargea-t-elle de passer un chiffon sur les meubles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup de poussière, certainement parce qu'il les faisait disparaitre chaque semaine. Après quoi, ils sortirent pour se réapprovisionner. Elle fut assez étonnée qu'il la laisse se promener à son aise dans les rayons. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir et ne plus faire parler d'elle avant que le temps du divorce n'arrive, mais il semblait visiblement serein et confiant envers elle, ce qui la poussa à rester toujours à quelques mètres de lui, regardant les différents produits. Il passait de temps en temps un regard vers elle et s'approchait en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Il devait reconnaitre avec surprise qu'elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui pour beaucoup de choses. Le chocolat entre autre, c'était ce qu'ils préféraient tout deux en sucrerie.

Une fois rentrés et les courses rangeaient, Ikuto s'installa sur le canapé, allongé de tout son long, décidant de faire une courte sieste avant de commencer à préparer le diner. Il passa ses bras sous sa tête, comme il le faisait toujours, et ferma les yeux, sa respiration se calmant lentement. Il sentit pourtant une présence près de lui. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Amu debout devant lui, entortillant ses doigts dans son dos. Elle détournait le regard, ses joues légèrement rouges.

-J-je me disais que… je voudrais… je voudrais t'aider pour le repas de ce soir.

-D'accord, dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

-V-vraiment ? Tu sais, je ne suis p-pas très douée en cuisine…

-Est-ce que tu essayes de dire que tu ne veux pas cuisiner ? demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Si ! Je veux t'aider ! répondit-elle en s'asseyant précipitamment à côté de lui. Je me sens inutile à te laisser faire tout le travail, alors je… s'il te plait, apprends-moi à être utile.

Il ouvrit les yeux et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, la faisant rougir, puis attrapa son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es déjà utile. Mais c'est d'accord, je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs.

Elle rougit encore plus et détourna la tête en le remerciant, avant de se sauver. Il sourit et retourna à sa sieste, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il aimait de plus en plus la situation. Et quand le moment de préparer le repas arriva, il trouva la jeune femme l'attendant sagement assise à la table, fixant droit devant elle, un tablier déjà revêtu, ses cheveux remontés en deux queue de cheval de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle avait un air sérieux et concentré, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de formules compliquées avant un examen important. Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Il prépara quelques pommes de terre et chargea la rosette de l'aider à les éplucher. Elle se mit donc au travail, essayant de ne pas paraitre ridicule. Alors qu'Ikuto découpait la viande qu'il allait faire cuir, il regarda la rosette se démener à éplucher le moins de chair possible des féculents entre ses mains. Il retourna son attention à sa viande, et quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la jeune fille gémir. Il se tourna et vit qu'elle venait de se couper sur le côté de l'index.

-Amu, est-ce que ça va ?

-O-oui… Je me suis coupée.

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ikuto écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'elle considérait cette coupure comme un échec personnel. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et prit sa main. Il plaça ensuite le doigt coupé dans sa bouche.

-Qu-qu-qu'est…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase tant elle était choquée par ce que faisait le bleuté. Il suça quelques instants puis mit son doigt sous l'eau et replaça son bras, posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Merci, tu m'es d'une grande aide, Amu.

Elle rougit comme une tomate à ses mots et ferma les yeux, sur le point de s'évanouir. Il se sépara d'elle et se rendit dans la salle de bain, revenant avec du désinfectant et un sparadrap.

Le reste de la soirée fut terriblement silencieux. Un silence pesant qui vous aplatit comme une crêpe tant la pression est importante. Amu n'ouvrit plus du tout la bouche, ne répondant même pas au bleuté quand il lui demandait si elle aimait le repas ou si elle voulait quelque chose en dessert. Elle se coucha tôt, vers 19h30, et s'enfuit dans les couvertures, au grand désespoir du bleuté qui se frappait mentalement depuis qu'il avait sucé son doigt blessé, qu'il considérait comme la cause principale de son mutisme. Alors qu'en réalité, Amu n'avait pas prononcé un mot parce qu'elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, sans s'arrêt, en continu, et ça l'avait rendu terriblement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il emballé comme ça et pourquoi n'avait-il pas calmé son rythme ?

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 4:**

**-Cette situation me convient très bien ! Ikuto est très gentil avec moi !**

**-Mais ta famille te manques, et nous aussi, non ? Tu m'as dis ça tout à l'heure pendant que nous déjeunions.**

**Elle baissa la tête. Ikuto serra encore plus les dents. Voir la jeune fille malheureuse ramenait dans son cœur cette douleur qui l'avait transpercé toute l'après-midi. Il vit ensuite le blond prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, la serrant comme si elle était sa petite amie.**

**-Amu-chan ?**

** Elle releva les yeux vers lui. La prochaine chose qu'elle sut, était qu'elle avait les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Ikuto, derrière la porte, ouvrit grand sa bouche, sans faire de bruit, mais à l'intérieur quelque chose se brisa. Il réalisa alors que la jeune fille lui avait menti, qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec ce Tadase et qu'elle l'aimait.**

* * *

_J'admets que ce chapitre est moins bien que les précédents. Désolée^^"_

_Mais vous pouvez être sûr que le chapitre 4 sera bien mieux. J'espère que la preview vous plait, parce que la suite sera très intéressante!_


	4. Rima s'en mêle

J'ai pu constaté que la preview de ce chapitre vous a tous rendu verts hein? XD Et ben quoi? J'ai pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose? *air innocent* Calmez-vous, cette fanfiction est labelée AMUTO, pas TADAMU, alors ça finira en Amuto, pas de panique. Le Tadamu me dégoûte à un point je vous dis pas... Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode 74? Quand Tadase sourit à Amu et qu'elle fangirl avec le fond à paillettes et les yeux étoilés? Quand je vois Tadase sourire, j'ai vraiment envie de me jeter la tête contre les murs...

Enfin bon, découvrez donc la suite.

**Note: si je décris les tenues, elles seront dans mon profil à l'avenir. Allez voir, merci^^**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rima s'en mêle**

La nervosité d'Amu se dissipa au bout de quelques jours, et Ikuto prenait soin de ne pas l'approcher de trop près sans la prévenir d'une quelconque manière. Quand elle retira son dernier pansement et qu'elle vit la petite cicatrice presque invisible de son incident, elle soupira lourdement, se rendant compte qu'Ikuto semblait vraiment malheureux depuis qu'il l'évitait. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle jeta le sparadrap et sortit de la salle de bain, trouvant Ikuto devant la télé, zappant toutes les 3 secondes. Elle s'approcha et se mit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran plat.

-Alors, ta blessure va mieux ?

-C'est presque guérit… Hum, Ikuto ?

-Oui ?

Elle serra les poings par anxiété, avant de se retourner vers lui, le surprenant.

-Je te demande pardon. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on se traite comme des étrangers. S'il te plait, donne-moi une seconde chance.

Il resta bouche bée un petit moment avant de se rasseoir correctement et se tourna vers elle. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, la faisant légèrement rougir.

-C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. C'est moi qui t'évitais, en pensant que tu avais peur de te retrouver proche de moi après… ce que j'ai fait.

-C-c'était très pervers à ce sujet !

-Pourtant, tu n'as presque rien dit, fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et glissa quelques centimètres en arrière alors que lui se mettait à rire doucement, un rire vraiment sincère et tendre, presque comme celui d'un enfant. Amu lui tira la langue et se mit dos à lui. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle avait aimé un truc pareil ?

* * *

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement, l'entente entre les mariés s'améliorant de jour en jour, ainsi que l'assurance de la jeune femme vis-à-vis du bleuté. Il aimait la taquiner, la pousser à bout, et depuis qu'elle le savait, elle n'hésitait plus à lui répondre, principalement en lui criant dessus. Il lui arrivait aussi de le faire tomber du lit avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Malgré tout, une certaine complicité se maintenait entre eux.

Ils entamaient leur troisième mois de mariage –soit la moitié de la limite- avec tranquillité. Ils avaient l'habitude maintenant. Et ce jour-là, Amu recevait son amie Rima chez eux. Les deux jeunes filles rigolaient devant une tasse de thé, lorsqu'Ikuto rentra plus tôt de son travail. Amu se leva et l'accueillit.

-Okaerinasai, dit-elle. Tu rentres très tôt aujourd'hui.

-Mon patron a fermé le magasin plus tôt à cause d'un rendez-vous.

Il se tourna ensuite et se rendit compte de la présence de Rima. Il lui fit signe, mais elle détourna la tête, comme énervée. Il soupira avec un sourire et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Amu, et Rima du coin des yeux, le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte de la salle de bain. La rosette se réinstalla avec la blonde, qui tourna son regard vers elle.

-Il n'a encore rien tenté de mesquin ?

-N-non, fit-elle honnêtement.

-Tu es sure, Amu ? Tu n'as jamais sentis ses mains à des endroits interdits ?

-Rima ! Il n'oserait jamais.

-Amu, tu es trop naïve… ce type réussit peut-être à endormir ta méfiance, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

La blonde regardait la porte comme si elle espérait qu'elle prendrait feu. Amu soupira lourdement devant l'attitude de son amie. L'eau se mit alors en route dans la salle de bain. Rima se pencha vers la rosette.

-Amu, tu es encore en contact avec Tadase ?

-Tadase-kun ? Et bien… oui, mais pas beaucoup en fait.

-Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles l'autre jour, et je lui aie dis que tu viendrais déjeuner avec lui demain.

-Demain ? Mais… mais Rima ! Et… et puis, Ikuto…

-Amu. Tu n'es mariée avec ce type que par accident. Tu as parfaitement le droit de voir quelqu'un d'autre, après tout dans quelques mois vous serez divorcé et chacun batifolera dans son coin… s'il ne l'a pas déjà dans de son côté.

-Rima, ça suffit !

La blonde détourna la tête, innocemment. Le lendemain, la rosette s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ce qui intrigua Ikuto. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. Il attendit donc patiemment à table, buvant un chocolat chaud pour passer le temps. Quand elle sortit, elle était vraiment séduisante pour le bleuté. Elle portait un pull beige à col roulé descendant jusqu'aux cuisses avec deux ceintures blanches au niveau de la taille et des chaussettes noires montant jusqu'au dessus des genoux.**(cf mon profil)** Elle passa devant lui en humant, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil. Elle était d'une excellente humeur, que se passait-il donc ? Il se leva et s'adossa contre le frigo derrière elle.

-Où vas-tu habiller comme ça ?

-Je vais en ville avec des amies.

-Comme Rima d'hier soir ?

-Oui, fit-elle sur un ton un peu plus sec. Un problème avec ça ?

Il hocha négativement la tête et retourna auprès de sa tasse. La jeune femme engloutit un verre de jus d'orange puis prit son sac, mit ses bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux et sa veste à carreaux rouges. Ikuto se plaça derrière elle.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pas trop tard je pense.

-Hum…

-Ittekimasu ! fit-elle en disparaissant par la porte.

-Itterasshai, répondit-il dans le vide après quelques instants, l'écho des pas de la rosette s'évanouissant dans les couloirs.

Il ferma la porte et, tout à coup, c'était comme s'il était seul au monde, qu'il y avait eut un cataclysme comme dans les films et qu'il était le seul survivant du pays. Il entendait les bruits dans la rue, les voitures, les passants, les animaux, mais dans cet appartement où il était désormais tout seul, c'était comme un monde à part pour lui. Il s'installa sur le canapé, trainant presque les pieds, se demandant si Amu reviendrait tôt comme elle avait promit. Il secoua la tête, pourquoi s'inquiéter de ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se morfondre si elle tardait à rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna dans le canapé, une soudaine envie lui venant, une envie qui ne l'avait plus habité depuis le jour où il s'était marié en express avec la jeune fille. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit la penderie et sortit son violon, parfaitement protégé par son étui de protection. Il ouvrit le protecteur et sortit l'instrument, aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il alla dans le salon et se mit à jouer une lente et langoureuse mélodie, comme si on jouait un air mélancolique en attendant le dernier soupir d'un mourant. A cet instant, il se sentait comme un mourant, délaissé et misérable, près à rendre son dernier souffle. Même si aucune larme n'apparut dans ses yeux, l'envie de pleurer lui déchirait le cœur pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement.

Il joua ainsi des mélodies tristes et mélancoliques durant des heures, ne se souciant pas de l'heure qu'il était. Il termina les dernières notes et immobilisa ses gestes, remarquant qu'il avait joué en écho de son cœur triste pendant presque 4h d'affilées. Il retourna dans sa chambre, replacer violon et étui à leur place, puis alla sur le balcon du salon, le vent passant dans ses cheveux. Son air attristé ne le quittait pas. Il baissa les yeux en soupirant, quand il vit quelque chose de rose en bas de l'immeuble. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de la rosette, un sourire se forma sur son visage.

-Amu…

Mais ce sourire disparut presque aussitôt quand il vit qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Aucune amie qu'il connaisse, et en réalité ce n'était même pas une fille, mais un jeune homme blond. En le voyant, Ikuto pensa immédiatement qu'il ressemblait à un prince, le genre mignon et gentleman. Il sera la rambarde en grinçant des dents. Qui était ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec Amu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à SON Amu ?

Le bleuté secoua la tête violemment et se plaqua une main sur le visage. « Son » Amu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire ça ? Elle n'était pas à lui, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et vit le duo rentrer dans l'immeuble. Ikuto s'éloigna du balcon et se plaça derrière la porte d'entrée, comme une araignée attendant caché dans sa tanière un juteux et idiot petit insecte s'approchant trop près de ses pattes. Il entendit des pas puis la voix d'Amu et celle d'un autre homme. Sûrement le petit blond. Le poing d'Ikuto se resserra alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait lui envoyer dans la figure.

-Non… je ne suis pas ce genre-là, souffla-t-il à lui-même en desserrant le poing.

Amu et le blond s'était visiblement arrêtaient près de la porte. Ikuto ouvrit juste assez pour passer un œil par la porte et vit la rosette parlant encore avec le blond.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse après-midi, Tadase-kun. Je crois que Rima avait raison quand elle disait que je ne sortais pas assez.

-C'est bien possible, maintenant que tu es lié avec cette personne.

Ikuto serra les dents pour ne pas sortir et lui décrocher une droite. Amu gonfla les joues.

-Ikuto n'est pas si méchant que Rima a pu te le faire croire. Elle ne l'aime pas, c'est tout.

-Tout de même, devoir vivre avec lui alors que tu pourrais passer ces 6 mois chez toi… C'est très égoïste de sa part.

Ikuto écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. C'était terriblement égoïste de sa part de séparer Amu de ses amies et sa famille. Il baissa la tête, honteux de faire vivre une telle situation à la rosette. Celle-ci tapa du pied par terre.

-Cette situation me convient très bien ! Ikuto est très gentil avec moi !

-Mais ta famille te manques, et nous aussi, non ? Tu m'as dis ça tout à l'heure pendant que nous déjeunions.

Elle baissa la tête. Ikuto serra encore plus les dents. Voir la jeune fille malheureuse ramenait dans son cœur cette douleur qui l'avait transpercé toute l'après-midi. Il vit ensuite le blond prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, la serrant comme si elle était sa petite amie.

-Amu-chan ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. La prochaine chose qu'elle sut, était qu'elle avait les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Ikuto, derrière la porte, ouvrit grand sa bouche, sans faire de bruit, mais à l'intérieur quelque chose se brisa. Il réalisa alors que la jeune fille lui avait menti, qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec ce Tadase et qu'elle l'aimait. Il ouvrit la porte en se redressant et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il vit Amu rompre le baiser, se dégager et donner une belle gifle au blond.

-TU ES FOU OU QUOI ? Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé capable de voler un baiser à une femme mariée, Hotori Tadase ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu me donnes la nausée ! hurla-t-elle.

Il la regarda, une main sur sa joue agressée, puis remarqua Ikuto derrière eux. Amu se retourna et vit à son tour Ikuto, qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Amu baissa alors vivement la tête et porta sa main à sa bouche.

-J'ai vraiment…. vraiment la nausée ! fit-elle avant de se précipiter dans l'appartement.

Elle ne put enlever ses bottes et se précipita dans la salle de bain, et rendit son déjeuner dans les toilettes. Ikuto regarda le blond, qui avait les yeux baissés. Il soupira et lui dit.

-Hé ! Si tu veux retenter ta chance, attends au moins qu'on est divorcé. Amu aura probablement moins de scrupule à sortir avec toi quand elle sera divorcée.

Tadase hocha négativement la tête.

-Je savais bien que Mashiro-san ne faisait que m'utiliser pour briser votre couple.

-Couple ? Mais nous…

-Amu-chan a été mon premier amour. J'espérais… je… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être juste un geste d'invitation… Mais…

Il releva ses yeux vers Ikuto et sourit. Puis il s'inclina poliment.

-Prenez bien soin d'elle. Amu-chan est très précieuse.

-… OK.

Et sur ce, il partit. Ikuto referma la porte puis, en entendant Amu vomir une nouvelle fois, il accourut dans la salle de bain, la trouvant devant le WC, visiblement très mal. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et replaça les mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Elle était pâle comme un linge et prête à vomir une nouvelle fois.

-Tu devrais prendre un bain chaud pour te relaxer. Je vais faire couler l'eau, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva avec lui, pour se débarbouiller. Il regarda l'eau chaude couler dans la baignoire, se rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il parle avec Amu de ce qu'il avait entendu, sans pour autant dire qu'il avait écouté leur conversation.

-Je… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'aurais vraiment envie de vomir après un truc pareil.

-Hum, fit-il avec son sourire sournois. Peut-être que tu as tellement aimé mes baisers ce fameux soir que tous les autres te dégoûtent.

Elle se retourna et faillit le jeter dans la baignoire, mais au lieu de ça, elle le fit sortir de force de la salle de bain. Il soupira en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il se sentait vraiment mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il savait qu'Amu ne sortirait pas encore, il sentit une envie pressante le prendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, une envie VRAIMENT pressante de se soulager. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, s'attendant à entendre la rosette lui hurler dessus.

-Amu, il faut absolument que j'utilise les toilettes.

-Attends…

Il entendit le rideau de douche être tirer, puis elle l'autorisa à rentrer. Il sourit sournoisement, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir la taquiner cette fois. Il la vit à travers le rideau flou et sourit gentiment cette fois.

-Tu ne laisses jamais la porte ouverte d'habitude.

-Je-je sais… un oubli, c'est tout.

Il défit sa braguette et se libéra de sa charge.

-Dis plutôt que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Un silence passa entre eux avant qu'il n'entende le rideau être tiré. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et la vit, les cheveux mouillés, le regardant.

-Très franchement… Je crois vraiment que j'ai confiance en toi.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle referma le rideau et il sourit victorieusement. Il voulait encore la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle ait regardé alors que cette partie de lui était découverte, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance était trop beau. Il tira la chasse d'eau et s'assit sur le sol, dos à la baignoire.

-Amu ?

-Qu-quoi ? fit-elle, se couvrant de mousse en prévision d'un mauvais coup.

-Merci.

Elle rougit et regarda sa chevelure floue dépassant du bord de la baignoire. Elle regarda l'eau, ses joues encore rougies et sourit. Elle ne se souvenait presque pas de ce fameux soir, mais elle avait un vague souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au moment du mariage. Doux et chaste, c'était comme ça qu'elle s'en souvenait. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il se redressa.

-Je t'attends dehors, OK ?

Elle fit un petit « hum » d'approbation. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Amu l'appela, son visage paniqué dépassant du rideau de douche. Il accourut et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, légèrement affolé.

-Je… ça remonte encore…

Elle mit une main juste au dessus de sa poitrine couverte de mousse et Ikuto comprit. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de la jeune fille, qui se rua pour vomir encore une fois dans les toilettes. Ikuto tint ses cheveux pendant qu'elle vivait l'enfer en vomissant. Elle releva sa tête, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement. Il prit le mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya sa bouche.

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

-N-non… je… je…

-Quoi ? fit-il inquiet.

-I-Ikuto… j-je suis enceinte…

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 5:**

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'acheter ce truc ?**

**-C'est évident, non ? Pour voir si je suis vraiment enceinte. Le fait que j'ai de la température n'est pas normal, je suis peut-être vraiment simplement malade…**

**-Ok… mais pourquoi j'ai du en acheter deux autres ? fit-il en montrant les deux autres boites de tests de grossesse, de différentes marques.**

**-Parce qu'on ne peut jamais faire confiance à un seul test, fit-elle en lui prenant des mains.**

**Elle alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant la bleuté à la table, seul. Il fit la moue puis se leva et alla toquer à la porte.**

**-Hé ! J'aimerais bien attendre les résultats avec toi si tu permets, fit-il, légèrement énervé par son attitude.**

**Elle ne répondit pas, l'énervant encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit la porte et l'invite à rentrer. Sur la baignoire, les trois tests étaient alignés.**

**-Je les aie préparé, il suffit d'attendre 5 minutes maintenant, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la cuvette des toilettes.**

**

* * *

**_Alors, rassurés? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais permettre à Amu de tomber amoureuse de Tadase dans cette fanfic? Ben NON! NON NON et NON!_

_Je suis contente de mon idée de preview maintenant :D  
_


	5. Un bébé en route

Je sais, je vous aie fait attendre cette fois :) Allez, l'attente est fini, voici donc la suite des aventures de notre petit couple préféré^^

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un bébé en route…**

Amu était maintenant dans leur lit, allongée sur le côté en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Elle entendait les pas rapides d'Ikuto dans la pièce à côté. Il faisait les cent pas depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, vu qu'elle ne tombait jamais malade, et par conséquent ne vomissait jamais. Et puis, comme Ikuto avait dit, ils ne s'étaient pas protégés le soir de leur union. Elle ferma les yeux. Etre marié à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était une chose. Porter un enfant de lui après une nuit folle en était une autre. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait garder l'enfant ou non.

Les pas d'Ikuto devinrent plus rapides, comme s'il marchait en rond plus vite. Amu leva ses yeux et vit en effet qu'il passait plus rapidement devant la porte entrebâillée. Il se faisait tout autant, voir plus, de soucis qu'elle concernant cette grossesse. Mais lui en revanche, il était également tiraillé par cette nouvelle excuse qui se profilait. Il aimait énormément la jeune femme et, après cette après-midi sans elle et le fait que son cœur ait manqué de se briser en la voyant être embrassée par un autre, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Ce bébé était une excuse en or pour qu'ils restent ensemble, et peut-être même renoncent au divorce. Mais d'un autre côté, il gardait à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait de la vie d'Amu, de son corps, c'était sa décision à ELLE, pas seulement la sienne à lui. Il se considérait déjà coupable de lui voler 6 mois de sa vie de la sorte, alors lui voler sa vie…

-Ikuto ?

Il se tourna et accourut près d'elle, s'agenouillant près du lit.

-Il y a un problème ? Tu as besoin d'un autre comprimé ?

-Non… non, je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'abimer le parquet à tourner en rond comme ça, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il se sentit rougir légèrement, un peu de honte, mais surtout de l'entendre rire. Elle lui prit la main et joua un instant avec ses doigts, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point ils étaient longs et fins pour des mains d'hommes. Elle vit alors que le bout des doigts de sa main gauche étaient rouges.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tes doigts…

-Rien, rien. J'en aie juste trop fait.

-Trop fait ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'en aie pas parlé.

Il se leva et prit son violon, montrant l'instrument à la jeune fille, dont les yeux se mirent à briller en le voyant.

-Je suis violoniste, et j'ai passé l'après-midi à jouer en t'attendant.

-Joue-moi quelque chose ! S'il te plait ? fit-elle avec des yeux implorants.

Il soupira avec un sourire et posa l'instrument sous son menton, mit la baguette sur les cordes et fit une pose un instant. Il commença alors une mélodie qu'Amu connaissait. Elle sourit, battant involontairement la mesure avec ses doigts. Ikuto le remarqua du coin de l'œil et sourit intérieurement. Une fois le morceau achevé, Amu l'applaudit joyeusement, comme une enfant venant d'assister à un spectacle de marionnettes.

-Waw ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais aimé t'entendre jouer plus tôt.

-Merci, fit-il en rangeant son instrument. Mais… je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance… mais…

-Je sais, le bébé…

Son sourire enfantin disparut pour laisser place à des yeux inquiets alors qu'elle regardait son ventre plat. Ikuto se mordit la lèvre inférieur de ramener ça sur le plateau, mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

-Amu. Ce bébé a beau être à moi… si tu n'en veux pas, je comprends parfaitement. Et je ne dirais rien si tu décides de… enfin d'avorter je veux dire…

Bien que les mots soient réellement comme un feu sur sa langue, il avait décidé qu'il ne volerait pas sa vie à cette jeune fille qui venait à peine de commencer à vivre. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste avec lui par nécessité, dieu seul sait combien de temps une telle situation pourrait durer et les conséquences de son égoïsme. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et bientôt, ses deux ambres furent embués de larmes. Ikuto la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, son t-shirt bientôt inondé au niveau de l'épaule où elle pleurait.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans les bras du jeune homme, qui la tenait délicatement comme un fragile petit papillon. Elle avait passé la soirée à pleurer contre son épaule, sentant ses bras forts la tenir en place contre lui, sa main passant gentiment dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui murmurait de gentils mots à l'oreille pour la calmer. Elle se sentit rougir en repensant à tout ça. Elle savait qu'il était gentil et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il la taquinait mais devenait sérieux quand elle se blessait ou était triste. Si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, elle pensa qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Elle sentit les bras du bleuté se resserrer autour de sa taille et il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle ne bougea pas un petit instant puis poussa un long soupir, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Ikuto, réveille-toi.

Il grommela pour commencer, puis après quelques essais supplémentaires, il releva sa tête et ouvrit un œil. Amu se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Quoi ?

-On dirait un vieux gros chat se réveillant d'une longue sieste.

Il lui tira la langue et la rapprocha de lui.

-Tu devrais faire attention, vu la position dans laquelle tu es.

-Tu oserais me faire mal, gentil gros chat ? fit-elle avec des yeux larmoyants.

Il sourit gentiment et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, la faisant rougir. Il n'était vraiment pas bien réveillé. D'ordinaire, il n'osait jamais l'embrasser. Il relâcha la jeune femme et se redressa pour s'étirer en baillant. Amu sourit, elle avait vraiment un chat au lieu d'un mari.

Hormis les nombreuses visites d'Amu aux toilettes pour aller vomir, la journée se passa assez calmement. Ikuto aurait préféré passer son samedi en ville avec la jeune fille, mais impossible vu ses vomissements. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, à nouveau pâle et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Tu veux que je passe à la pharmacie prendre d'autres cachés ?

-S'il te plait, fit-elle d'une voix de souris.

Il sentit son cœur se tordre à l'entendre aussi faible. Il s'approcha et passa son bras dans son dos, caressant gentiment son bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui, sa tête dans son cou. Il lui caressa la joue de l'autre main, replaçant au passage quelques mèches.

-Ton gros chat sera bientôt de retour, dit-il en se levant lentement.

-I-Ikuto. J'aimerais aussi que tu achètes autre chose à la pharmacie.

Après un quart d'heure d'absence, le bleuté rentra, un sac en plastique à la main. Il fouilla dedans pendant qu'elle s'approchait et lui tendit une boite.

-Ce sont les anti-vomitifs, prends-en tout de suite.

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau, avala la gélule en vidant le verre puis rejoint le bleuté à la table. Il regardait une autre boite avec une certaine appréhension. En la voyant arriver, il lui tendit.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'acheter ce truc ?

-C'est évident, non ? Pour voir si je suis vraiment enceinte. Le fait que j'ai de la température n'est pas normal, je suis peut-être vraiment simplement malade…

-Ok… mais pourquoi j'ai du en acheter deux autres ? fit-il en montrant les deux autres boites de tests de grossesse, de différentes marques.

-Parce qu'on ne peut jamais faire confiance à un seul test, fit-elle en lui prenant des mains.

Elle alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant la bleuté à la table, seul. Il fit la moue puis se leva et alla toquer à la porte.

-Hé ! J'aimerais bien attendre les résultats avec toi si tu permets, fit-il, légèrement énervé par son attitude.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'énervant encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit la porte et l'invite à rentrer. Sur la baignoire, les trois tests étaient alignés.

-Je les aie préparé, il suffit d'attendre 5 minutes maintenant, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Lui s'installa à côté d'elle sur le sol, la regardant fixement, un peu anxieux. Elle essayait d'éviter de croiser son regard, mais il la fixait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle finit par se tourner vers lui, les bras croisés.

-Quoi ?

-Rien… tu es juste…

-Juste ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Si jolie.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine et manqua de tomber sur le sol en sursautant. Heureusement, Ikuto la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et la tint fermement contre lui. Elle rougit encore plus, son dos contre son torse. Ikuto était tenté d'en profiter un peu, de la taquiner en caressant de l'index son genou nu ou son cou, mais il la sentit trembler, et son humeur changea. Il passa un de ses bras de sa taille à son épaule puis tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Fais plus attention, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses mal. Même si tu n'es pas enceinte.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, puis il la relâcha. Quelques instants de silence passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Amu regarde les tests.

-Ils sont tous terminés.

Ikuto regarda la jeune femme les examiner. Elle tourna alors son regard vers lui, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tous négatifs. Je ne suis pas enceinte !

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 6:**

**Le large sourire d'Amu quand à l'annonce de sa non-grossesse contrastait involontairement avec l'intérieur d'Ikuto, qui avait le cœur brisé en centaine de morceaux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait été père, et maintenant il n'était plus que lui, Ikuto, marié par mégarde à une superbe jeune fille, et pas plus père qu'un puceau.**

**Amu se releva, jeta les tests à la poubelle et s'étira. Ikuto se releva aussi mais n'attendit pas la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et le vit prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit.**

**-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

**-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Je rentrerais vite.**

**-M-mais attends…**

**Mais il venait de fermer la porte et descendait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre. Amu le regarda se diriger vers le parc, sa tête basse, comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle toucha son ventre définitivement vide de tout embryon et sentit tout à coup d'énormes larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle l'avait blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Si la nouvelle avait été un soulagement pour elle, lui semblait prendre ça d'une toute autre façon.**

**-Ikuto…**

* * *

Preview un peu pourri cette fois-ci, désolée. Le chapitre 6 n'est pas long et le reste n'est absolument pas à dévoiler...

Vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisirs, alors n'hésitez pas^^


	6. Ou pas

Désolée, je réalise que j'aurais mieux fait de donner les résultats des tests dans ce chapitre, mais bon voilà, c'est pas bien grave^^

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : … ou pas !**

Le large sourire d'Amu quand à l'annonce de sa non-grossesse contrastait involontairement avec l'intérieur d'Ikuto, qui avait le cœur brisé en centaine de morceaux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait été père, et maintenant il n'était plus que lui, Ikuto, marié par mégarde à une superbe jeune fille, et pas plus père qu'un puceau.

Amu se releva, jeta les tests à la poubelle et s'étira. Ikuto se releva aussi mais n'attendit pas la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et le vit prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Je rentrerais vite.

-M-mais attends…

Mais il venait de fermer la porte et descendait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre. Amu le regarda se diriger vers le parc, sa tête basse, comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle toucha son ventre définitivement vide de tout embryon et sentit tout à coup d'énormes larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle l'avait blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Si la nouvelle avait été un soulagement pour elle, lui semblait prendre ça d'une toute autre façon.

-Ikuto…

* * *

Dans le parc, le bleuté s'était assit sur un banc, comme par hasard devant l'air de jeu des enfants. Il vit des touts petits jouer dans un bac à sable et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures, sa respiration difficile. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé père, tenant un petit bout dans ses bras, Amu lui souriant malgré la fatigue de l'accouchement. Mais seulement l'espace d'un instant. Il releva ses yeux, il ne serait jamais le père du bébé d'Amu, il en était désormais certain. Une fois le divorce prononcé, elle retourner vers ce Tadase, lui présenterait ses excuses, se marieraient avec lui et porterait son enfant à lui. Il secoua la tête, rien que l'idée lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Il entendit alors des cris venant du bac à sable. Deux enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de deux et trois ans. Une femme s'approcha et essaya de les calmer, mais ils se mirent à crier encore plus fort. Elle semblait paniquée maintenant, les regards et murmures plus forts que de simples murmures n'aidant pas. Elle était jeune, trop jeune pour être leur mère. Probablement leur nounou. Elle réussit enfin à en calmer un, même s'il pleurait encore, mais l'autre continuait de hurler en pleurant des larmes de crocodiles. Ikuto se leva, exaspéré par ses vieilles ménagères faisant leur petit commentaire cynique sur la détresse de cette jeune fille. Il prit une pièce dans sa poche et approcha.

-Hé mon grand ! Tu as déjà vu un tour de magie ? fit-il en s'agenouillant.

-Non, onitan…

Ikuto lui montra la pièce puis, d'un tour de magie, la fit disparaitre sous les yeux des enfants.

-Où elle est ? fit l'enfant qui ne pleurait maintenant plus.

-Pas bien loin, fit-il en prenant la pièce derrière l'oreille du petit.

Celui-ci regarda avec des yeux brillants, tandis que d'autres enfants s'approchaient en riant.

-Oni-chan ! Montre-nous un autre tour !

-S'il te plait, onitan !

-Très bien. Qui veut voir une pièce sortir de son oreille ?

La totalité des enfants levèrent leurs petites mains et manquèrent de faire perdre l'équilibre au bleuté, qui souriait chaleureusement. S'il avait su qu'Amu le regardait derrière deux femmes, il n'aurait pas continuait à faire le clown pour amuser ses enfants. Elle le vit avec tendresse faire disparaitre et réapparaitre la pièce, puis il fit semblant de voler le nez de touts petits, qui rirent aux éclats, avant de devoir prendre un à un les enfants sur ses épaules pour leur faire faire le tour du terrain de jeu. Ce n'est qu'après presque une heure à faire ce petit jeu qu'il se remit sur son banc, les enfants tous partis maintenant, et soupira en souriant.

* * *

Amu rentra avant lui et s'installa à la table, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il pouvait être aussi gamin et clown à la fois. Elle repensa au moment où les enfants lui avaient sauté dessus, le faisant tomber par terre. Il avait gentiment rit avec eux, comme si de rien n'était. Elle garda le sourire en repensant à la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, se demandant s'il se comporterait ainsi avec le bébé qu'elle avait failli porter.

-Tadaima.

-O-okaerinasai !

-Désolé du retard, j'ai été attaqué par une bande de gosse qui m'ont prit pour un gros chat noir.

Elle rit de son idiotie, sachant pertinemment la vérité. Il s'installa à côté d'elle à table et lui prit la main, la surprenant.

-Tu sais, j'étais assez déçu tout à l'heure quand on a su que tu n'étais pas enceinte. Mais… je me rends compte que ça serait pire si tu attendais vraiment un bébé… je veux dire, avec le divorce et tout ça…

-I-Ikuto… j'aimerais te dire quelque chose aussi…

-Nani ? dit-il gentiment.

-Je… t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec ses enfants.

Il écarquilla les yeux et, malgré lui, une fine teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues. Il plaqua sa main sur ses joues pour cacher un tant soit peu la couleur vive.

-Tu peux te moquer de moi, je m'en fiche.

-Non, je trouve au contraire que tu étais formidable !

Il la regarda avec surprise.

-T-tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui. Tu es très doué avec les enfants, tu ferais un excellent père !

Il sourit tendrement à cette réflexion. Amu plaqua tout à coup sa main sur sa bouche.

-Je… je veux dire… oui, tu serais un bon père mais… je ne… je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te blesser, je suis désolée.

Il secoua la tête gentiment et l'approcha de lui en tirant sa chaise, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Merci de m'avoir dit ça.

Elle hocha la tête, ses joues rougies, son regard braqué dans celui du bleuté. Elle remarquait à l'instant la profondeur et la bleuté de ses améthystes étincelantes. Ses yeux étaient comme du bon miel sucré pour un ours, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Maintenant qu'elle était captivé par ses yeux, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre ainsi.

Elle réussit à s'échapper de cette transe pour voir les lèvres du bleuté toutes proches des siennes. Elle rougit légèrement plus, mais ne bougea pas, ses paupières soudainement lourdes. Leurs nez se touchèrent, il frotta son nez contre le sien amoureusement, la tenant toujours gentiment dans ses bras. Elle commença à fermer les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière, rapprochant leurs lèvres. Il ne manquait que quelques millimètres et…

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Amu ouvrit ses yeux en grands et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ikuto écarquilla les yeux et la relâcha doucement, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, puis il se leva et alla ouvrit la porte, maudissant la personne se trouvant derrière.

* * *

_**Preview du chapitre 7:**_

**-Utau ?**

**-Surprise, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je voulais voir la petite femme que tu as eue par accident.**

**Ikuto sentit son sourcil jouait les acrobates pendant que la blonde qui lui servait de sœur enlevait ses talons. Petite femme ? Par accident ? Utau ne s'améliorait pas dans le choix de ses termes, décidément. Elle vit Amu et s'approcha, s'inclinant l'une devant l'autre.**

**-Ikuto n'a probablement jamais parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-A vrai dire… non, parce que je ne vois pas vraiment qui vous êtes…**

**-Simplement, je suis la sœur d'Ikuto, donc nous sommes belles-sœurs.**

**-J'ai une belle-sœur ? Mais pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant ? fit la rosette vers le bleuté.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu as honte de moi, Ikuto, fit-elle avec un regard noir.**

**Le bleuté détourna le regard, peu concerné par la discussion. Utau s'approcha à grands pas de lui et se planta devant son nez, se mettant bien sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de se grandir. Malgré tout, le haut de son crâne n'atteignait que le nez du bleuté.**

**-Je t'ai posé une question !**

**-C'est toi qui n'est jamais venu te présenter, fit-il d'un air dégagé sans la regarder.**

** Elle serra les dents, se retenant de lui donner une baffe.**

**

* * *

**Alors, content de mon petit moment "presque un baiser"? ^^ Moi, j'en suis contente :P

Sinon, j'ai vu cet aprèm une émission "Toute une histoire" sur les jeux dangereux en milieu scolaire(_le jeu du foulard, le jeu de la tomate, le petit pont massacreur, etc_) et je suis outrée que des gosses s'adonnent à ce genre de jeux idiots. Surtout le petit pont massacreur, c'est juste pour se défouler sur une victime innocente, c'est dégueulasse... Perso, je pense que pour stopper ça, faudrait faire un court sur les dangers de ces jeux... Des explications chocs de préférence, pour que ça rentre bien dans leurs petites têtes que des enfants en meurt encore aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas subis ça quand j'étais enfant, je m'en suis très bien passée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant!


	7. Garde malade

Et voici donc la suite tant attendue! :D Désolée de l'attente, je voulais espacer d'une semaine les chapitres et puis de fil en aiguille, plus qu'une semaine s'est écoulée sans que je m'en rende compte.

Vous attendiez de voir ce qu'Utau vient faire chez notre petit couple adoré? Et bien pour dire, ça va faire mal XD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Garde-malade**

Amu essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ou ce qui avait failli se passer. Elle était à quelques secondes d'embrasser Ikuto, quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres se seraient inévitablement rencontraient. Elle essaya de se calmer, ne voulant pas ressemble à une tomate si quelqu'un venait. Ikuto ouvrit la porte et reconnu immédiatement la personne.

-Utau ?

-Surprise, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je voulais voir la petite femme que tu as eue par accident.

Ikuto sentit son sourcil jouait les acrobates pendant que la blonde qui lui servait de sœur enlevait ses talons. Petite femme ? Par accident ? Utau ne s'améliorait pas dans le choix de ses termes, décidément. Elle vit Amu et s'approcha, s'inclinant l'une devant l'autre.

-Ikuto n'a probablement jamais parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-A vrai dire… non, parce que je ne vois pas vraiment qui vous êtes…

-Simplement, je suis la sœur d'Ikuto, donc nous sommes belles-sœurs.

-J'ai une belle-sœur ? Mais pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant ? fit la rosette vers le bleuté.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as honte de moi, Ikuto, fit-elle avec un regard noir.

Le bleuté détourna le regard, peu concerné par la discussion. Utau s'approcha à grands pas de lui et se planta devant son nez, se mettant bien sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de se grandir. Malgré tout, le haut de son crâne n'atteignait que le nez du bleuté.

-Je t'ai posé une question !

-C'est toi qui n'est jamais venu te présenter, fit-il d'un air dégagé sans la regarder.

Elle serra les dents, se retenant de lui donner une baffe. Elle tourna les talons et prit le poignet de sa belle-sœur, la faisant s'asseoir presque de force sur le canapé. Elle commença à poser des questions à la rosette sur sa vie avant son mariage, puis enchaîna sur sa vie avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda sa sœur presque malmener la rosette avec ses questions indiscrètes et corrigea quelques fois l'attitude de sa sœur, qui continuait pourtant ses questions parfois déplacées, comme…

-_Combien de fois par semaine faites-vous l'amour ?_

Ou…

-_Vous prenez votre bain ensemble ?_

Ou encore…

-_Il lui arrive de te peloter dans votre lit ?_

Dire qu'Utau était terriblement curieuse à ce sujet était peu comparé à la réalité. C'était comme si elle voulait savoir ce que c'était qu'une vie de couple marié. Ikuto finit par l'attraper par le poignet et essaya de la faire sortir de force, mais elle était forte et un duel de force s'instaura entre eux pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'Ikuto glisse et tombe violemment sur le dos. Au final, il ne réussit même pas à bouger, encore moins à se lever. Il venait tout bêtement de se coincer le dos.

Les filles, comprenant la catastrophe, furent d'abord affolées, mais Utau reprit vite les choses en main, appelant un médecin et ordonnant à Amu d'aller chercher des oreillers pour maintenir le bleuté dans une position plus confortable. Le diagnostique était sans appel, blocage du dos, obligation de rester allongé une semaine sans bouger –en tout cas le moins possible- même si la douleur disparaissait après 3 jours. Ikuto n'était pas un flemmard chronique, il prit la nouvelle avec un grognement et maudit sa sœur de lui avoir véritablement pourri sa soirée, en interrompant un presque baiser, en posant des questions indiscrètes et maintenant en le clouant au lit. Il vit lentement les trois personnes quitter la pièce et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, fixant la tête du lit vu qu'il était sur le ventre. D'ailleurs, une autre chose qu'il détestait, c'était dormir sur le ventre. Et c'était la seule position qu'il devait tenir cette semaine. Il plissa les yeux, maudissant une nouvelle fois sa sœur.

Amu entra finalement et s'installa à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête vers elle.

-Tu as renvoyé Utau, rassure-moi ?

-Elle est partie d'elle-même. Elle a reçu un appel et ait parti avant même le médecin.

-Elle et son boulot, soupira-t-il.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas curieuse quant au métier d'Utau, généralement les filles qu'il rencontrait s'excitaient en sachant.

-Je te le dis uniquement si tu ne me poses pas plus de questions après.

-Heu… d'accord, fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Elle est mannequin.

-Waw ! Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas étonnant avec son physique ! Elle est très belle !

-Amu. Chut, fit-il en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de la rosette.

Elle sourit gentiment et hocha la tête.

* * *

La semaine passa calmement, et Ikuto trouva bientôt que son blocage n'était pas si bête que ça. Amu passa la semaine à le dorloter, lui massant le dos et les épaules, lui préparant de petits plats –elle s'était vraiment améliorée depuis leur mariage- et faisait quasiment tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Ainsi était-il maintenant, sa tête sur les genoux de la rosette, qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Il aurait pu ronronner de plaisir s'il était un chat. Jamais ne s'était-il sentit aussi bien. D'après le médecin, il pourrait reprendre son travail dans le magasin d'instruments où il travaillait le lendemain. Le fait de quitter sa petite rosette le rendait triste, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail, vu qu'Amu n'avait pas encore de travail elle-même.

-Ikuto…

Il releva sa tête vers la rosette, qui le regardait avec anxiété.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien.

Il prit une de ses mains caressant ses cheveux et posa un baiser sur sa paume, la faisant rougir.

-J-je me disais que… qu'on pourrait sortir voir un film vendredi prochain…

Vendredi prochain ? Le 1e décembre ? Le jour de son anniversaire ? Lui préparerait-elle une surprise ?

-Oui, si tu veux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus sorti tous les deux.

-C-comme… u-un c-cou-couple ? bégaya-t-elle.

Il sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa paume. Amu n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. L'idée de sortir en couple était très gênante pour elle vu la situation inconfortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il garda pourtant le sourire. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle tomberait amoureuse de lui, peut-être même avant qu'ils ne divorcent, et elle le suppliera de la garder auprès de lui. L'idée de la voir supplier était plus une torture pour lui, mais si elle voulait vraiment de lui, qui était-il pour refuser devant ses yeux larmoyants d'innocente jeune fille ?

-Ikuto ? Tu… pourrais me rendre… ma… ma main ?

-Non, dit-il en la serrant légèrement plus fort.

Elle commença à lui hurler dessus, mais il lâcha bientôt, de son plein gré, il voulait juste la taquiner un peu. Curieusement, elle s'en était douté, mais lui donna quand même une petite tape sur les oreilles, son point sensible, comme à un chat qui aurait fait une bêtise.

* * *

_**Preview du chapitre 8:**_

**Du côté des parents et des mariés, Amu venait tout simplement de tomber de haut.**

**-QUOI ? Comment ça ?**

**-Comme je te l'ai dis ma chérie, Ikuto est le fils d'un célèbre violoniste, Tsukiyomi Aruto.**

**-Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle regardant les quatre parents et son mari.**

**Ikuto détourna le regard. Il se serait bien passé de faire savoir cette information. Sa sœur était mannequin et son père un fameux violoniste. Il détestait quand ces infos sur sa famille ne filtraient pas et qu'on l'apprenait. Les gens réagissaient toujours étrangement après quoi.**

**-Ikuto déteste la célébrité, dit Utau.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je n'aime pas le crier sur les toits.**

**-Il faut le comprendre. Etre célèbre n'est pas chose facile, commenta Nagihiko.**

**Utau commença à s'énerver contre le jeune homme, pendant qu'Amu regardait Ikuto, qui soupirait lourdement. Elle sourit, contente qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le prestige de son père pour l'impressionner, montrant qu'il était modeste. Il remarqua finalement son regard.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien, fit-elle en se mettant dos à lui, son sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres roses.**

**

* * *

**Je vous l'avez dis que ça allait faire mal^^ Et je peux voir dire que le prochain chapitre en fera de même, mais plus sur le plan psychologique. Vous verrez bien^^

Désolée qu'il soit si court, sur Word il faut deux pages et 3/4...

Bon, ce chapitre était un peu transitoire mais c'était amusant à faire. Et puis, vous ne trouvez pas que ce serait mignon de voir Amu s'occuper aussi affectueusement d'Ikuto s'il était vraiment cloué au lit? :) A ce propos, je ne sais vraiment pas si le fait de se coincer le dos en tomber est possible, mais comme je dis: dans une fanfiction, tout est permis, même l'impossible XD


	8. Un anniversaire inoubliable

Voici donc un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire^^ Et en effet, vous l'aurez peut-être déjà deviné, nos tourtereaux ne vont pas passer le cap du baiser dans ce chapitre... Peut-être dans le prochain... Hihi!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un anniversaire inoubliable**

Très vite, vendredi arriva et les deux jeunes se rendirent au cinéma le plus proche, le bras de la rosette enroulé autour de celui d'Ikuto, qui souriait triomphalement d'avoir à son bras une si jolie femme. Devant le bâtiment, ils regardèrent ensemble les affiches, chacun sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Je veux voir ce film, dit-elle en pointant l'affiche d'un film d'action.

-Oh non, moi je voulais voir celui-ci, fit-il avec une moue pitoyable en montrant un film d'horreur.

Amu secoua la tête en déroulant son bras de celui du bleuté.

-C'est hors de question ! Je déteste ces films !

-Quoi ? Petite Amu-chan a peur des films d'horreurs ? Hein ?

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à lui répondre, mais rien ne vint, à part des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Elle enfouit ses mains dans son visage.

-Oui, je suis terrorisée par ce genre de films.

Ikuto la regarda avec étonnement. Elle avait l'air si fragile et misérable. Si quelqu'un venait vers elle part derrière et lui soufflait dans le cou, elle hurlerait probablement de peur en pleurant. Il prit ses poignets, révélant ses yeux humides et la serra dans ses bras.

-Dans ce cas, allons voir ton film.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit à son étreinte en le serrant elle aussi dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos puis la conduisit dans la salle après avoir payé les billets. Ils regardèrent le film tranquillement, échangeant par moment des commentaires sur la scène qui venait de se passer et bientôt, le bleuté vit un couple trois rangées plus loin, l'homme passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Il regarda Amu, vraiment prise par le film, et soupira en se disant que c'était une bien mauvaise idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, son regard se posa à nouveau sur ce couple, qui était cette fois en train de s'embrasser goulument. Il grimaça en voyant leurs langues sortirent de leurs bouches. On aurait dit un film porno.

Il détourna son regard, se jurant de ne plus se tourner vers eux. Qui sait si la prochaine fois, il ne verrait pas quelque chose de scandaleux se passer. Amu se pencha vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ce film est vraiment génial, je ne regrette pas d'être venue !

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Les nombreuses scènes d'action finirent par s'arrêter, alors que le héros et sa petite amie se retrouvaient seuls pour la première fois. Ils ouvrirent leurs cœurs l'un à l'autre, se retrouvant bientôt dans les bras de l'autre. Amu était légèrement penchée en avant, regardant avec grand intérêt cette scène romantique. Ikuto lui ne prêtait pas attention à l'écran mais plutôt à la rosette à côté de lui. Finalement, les acteurs s'embrassèrent alors que la musique devenant très forte, comme dans ses vieux films en noir et blanc. Amu se remit correctement dans son siège et tourna sa tête vers le bleuté, remarquant seulement maintenant l'intérêt de son regard.

-Q-quoi ?

-Rien. Rien du tout, fit-il en regardant à nouveau l'écran.

Amu se pencha légèrement vers lui et passa un bras autour du sien, le surprenant, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regardait l'écran, mais son attention était entièrement portée sur Ikuto. Allait-il réagir à son action ? Et si oui, qu'allait-il faire ? Elle sentit ses joues rougir en espérant qu'il montrerait un geste de gentillesse, d'intérêt même.

Après quelques instants, il posa sa main libre sur celle tenant fermement son autre bras. Il déposa quelques baisers dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant vraiment bien à cet instant précis. Quelque chose en elle la fit alors pivoter la tête vers lui et plonger son regard dans le sien. Comme quelques jours auparavant, l'occasion inespérée d'échanger un nouveau baiser se présenta. Leurs lèvres étaient à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres. S'il se baissait et qu'elle se redressait en même temps, ils se rencontreraient inévitablement.

Leurs nez se touchèrent, quand une explosion retentit à l'écran, effrayant la rosette qui enfouit son nez dans son torse. Ils regardèrent à nouveau à l'écran et virent la petite amie du héros, apparemment en train de mourir. Amu sentit des picotements dans ses yeux, signifiant son envie de pleurer. Comme elle détestait ce genre de cruel retournement de situation. Ikuto resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de ses épaules. Lui aussi n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Ils finirent de regarder le film, collés l'un à l'autre, puis sortirent, d'abord muets, puis la rosette prit une grande inspiration et tourna son plus beau sourire vers lui.

-On rentre à la maison ? Je voudrais qu'on passe la soirée tranquille chez nous, d'accord ?

Il suffit de ce simple sourire pour qu'il retrouve lui-même sa bonne humeur.

-D'accord, mais je veux d'abord un bon dîner préparé par tes soins.

-Je ne te promets rien, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un clin d'œil.

Il sourit et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé faire jusqu'à ce nouvel incident dans le cinéma. Il lui prit la main. Elle rougit mais ne broncha pas. Sa main était grande et chaude, elle se sentait tout à coup protégé de tout, comme le simple fait de lui tenir la main était une promesse de la défendre contre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle le guida vers leur appartement, le bleuté se demandant tout à coup si elle n'allait pas lui faire une croustillante proposition vu la manière dont elle le tirait par le bras. Dans l'ascenseur, il se permit d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son cuir chevelu, la faisant frissonner.

-N-ne fais pas ça, pervers !

Il sourit. Elle n'allait pas lui faire cette proposition, il en était convaincu. Il déverrouilla la porte et se tourna vers elle en l'ouvrant, un détail le troublant.

-A ce sujet, personne n'a appelé aujourd'hui ?

-N-non, personne.

-Vraiment rien ?

-Désolée, n-non, fit-elle avec un sourire légèrement triste.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il aurait au moins aimé que ses amis appellent pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas, chacun commençait à vivre sa vie de son côté après tout.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas oublié mon anniversaire toi…

La rosette rougit, comprenant ce qu'il impliquait. Elle, sa femme pour seulement 6 mois, se souvenait de son anniversaire, alors que ses parents et ses amis de longue date, non. Il entra et enleva ses chaussures, vite suivit par la rosette.

-Par contre, j'ai une surprise pour toi, fit-elle joyeusement.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle s'approchait du canapé. Elle se tourna vers lui et compta avec ses doigts en l'air.

-Un… deux… trois !

-SURPRISE, crièrent une dizaine de personnes derrière la rosette.

Il reconnut immédiatement Utau derrière Amu, puis il aperçut ses parents, ainsi que ses amis Kukai et Nagihiko, deux adultes qu'il soupçonnait être les parents d'Amu et enfin Yaya et, plus en retrait, Rima, qui affichait visiblement qu'elle aurait préféré être à 100 lieux d'ici.

-Désolée de t'avoir menti sur les coups de téléphone.

-Mais si tu avais vu ta tête ! fit Kukai. J'aurais du la prendre en photo, c'est trop dommage.

-Yaya te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire !

-J'espère que tu apprécies cette surprise, fit Utau avec un sourire.

-V-vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de fripouilles ! lança-t-il en s'approchant pour saluer les invités.

Rima regarda le bleuté saluer ses amis et ses parents du coin de l'œil. Si Yaya ne l'avait pas forcé, elle aurait préféré rester chez elle à regarder son émission comique plutôt que de perdre son temps chez un homme qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais après le divorce de son amie. Et Amu qui restait bien sagement à côté de lui, voilà quelque chose qui la mettait dans une colère noire. Son amie n'avait que faire de ce type, pourtant elle jouait la petite femme parfaite devant les amis et la famille d'Ikuto. Elle plissa les yeux, maudissant le jeune homme.

-Rima-tan, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle tourna le dos à Yaya, qui prit un air triste à voir son amie aussi sombre. Du côté des parents et des mariés, Amu venait tout simplement de tomber de haut.

-QUOI ? Comment ça ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis ma chérie, Ikuto est le fils d'un célèbre violoniste, Tsukiyomi Aruto.

-Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle regardant les quatre parents et son mari.

Ikuto détourna le regard. Il se serait bien passé de faire savoir cette information. Sa sœur était mannequin et son père un fameux violoniste. Il détestait quand ces infos sur sa famille ne filtraient pas et qu'on l'apprenait. Les gens réagissaient toujours étrangement après quoi.

-Ikuto déteste la célébrité, dit Utau.

-Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je n'aime pas le crier sur les toits.

-Il faut le comprendre. Etre célèbre n'est pas chose facile, commenta Nagihiko.

Utau commença à s'énerver contre le jeune homme, pendant qu'Amu regardait Ikuto, qui soupirait lourdement. Elle sourit, contente qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le prestige de son père pour l'impressionner, montrant qu'il était modeste. Il remarqua finalement son regard.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, fit-elle en se mettant dos à lui, son sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres roses.

Très rapidement, le groupe s'installa à table pour déguster les gâteaux avec un thé ou un café. Rima se trouvait en bas de table, et malheureusement, elle avait en face d'elle Amu et Ikuto, qui étaient à l'autre bout de la table. Les parents d'Amu, ainsi que Yaya et Utau se trouvait du côté de la jeune mariée, tandis que les parents d'Ikuto, avec Kukai et Nagihiko se trouvaient du côté du bleuté. Une fois les parts servit et un toast porté, Ikuto regarda son assiette, sa fourchette à la main, puis il passa son regard vers la rosette, une idée lui venant.

-Amu.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, sa fourchette encore en bouche.

-Tu veux bien me donner un morceau, fit-il en tendant le couvert vers elle.

-Tu as une part bien plus grosse que la mienne juste devant toi, fit-elle en reprenant un peu de gâteau.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Il se pencha et lui expliqua, la faisant rougir.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Mais c'est mon anniversaire, gémit-il avec une moue de chien battu.

-Si j'étais toi Amu, j'en profiterais pour lui piquer le nez avec la fourchette, dit Utau.

-Utau ! fit sa mère, Souko.

-Je suis d'accord, mais je propose la langue moi, fit Aruto, se faisant légèrement frapper par son épouse.

-Je ne le piquerais pas, parce que je ne lui donnerais rien à manger !

Mais entre temps, il avait déjà coupé une petite part et l'avait piqué sur la fourchette. Il la tendit à la rosette, qui rougit. Utau leva les yeux au ciel. Quel idiot de frère avait-elle ? Yaya se leva et agita son bras.

-Yaya veut voir Amu-chi donner la bectée à Ikuto-chi !

Le sourcil d'Ikuto fit le grand huit en entendant le mot « bectée » mais l'enthousiasme de la petite brune était son excuse pour peut-être bien pousser Amu à céder à son caprice, rien qu'une seule fois. Amu était toute rouge, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni où se mettre. Ikuto baissa la fourchette et entamait un rire gaie quand il reçu sur le côté gauche de son visage une part de gâteau à la crème. Amu porta ses mains à sa bouche, se retenant de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que tout le monde était figé en direction de l'autre bout de table. Elle se tourna lentement et vit finalement Rima, dans la position finale prise lorsqu'on lance quelque chose, de la chantilly sur sa main. La blonde se redressa en serrant le poing et les dents.

-Espèce de pervers ! Ça ne te suffit pas de lui faire faire tes moindres caprices en privé, il faut aussi que tu humilies Amu en public !

-R-Rima-chan, hoqueta Midori, la mère d'Amu.

-Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Un sale gros pervers obsédé ! Malade ! Salopard !

Les couettes de Yaya se dressèrent en entendant son amie dire de tels mots, qu'elle osait à peine penser en temps normal.

-Tu ne mérites pas Amu ! Tu ne l'as jamais et tu ne la mériteras jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un détraqué, un abruti de pervers ! Si tu étais mort, tout le monde serait plus content !

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant la crise de la petite blonde, Yaya ayant la bouche la plus grande ouverte, sa gorge aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara. Ikuto ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ceci sérieusement ou en plaisanter pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais vu le regard enflammé de la blonde, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, elle lui crierait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la voix.

-… teke…

Ikuto entendit Amu à côté de lui et jeta un œil, juste avant qu'elle ne se lève subitement, il avait pu voir ses mèches cachant ses beaux yeux. Elle fit tomber sa chaise en se relevant aussi subitement, manquant de faire tomber son père de peur.

-DETEKE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DANS CETTE MAISON ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR TOUT COURT ! **ALORS SORS DE MA MAISON !**

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, laissant Rima ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis Amu porta ses mains à son visage et s'enfuit dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Ikuto essuya maladroitement son visage et la suivit, sans regarder les autres. Une chose était sur, c'était un anniversaire inoubliable, aussi bien dans le bon que dans le mauvais sens.

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 9:**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier.**

**-Je sais. N'y pense plus, personne ne t'en veux.**

**Il se pencha et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.**

**-Ça va aller Amu.**

**Elle rougit mais se laissa faire, le souffle chaud d'Ikuto dans son cou la faisant frissonner. Elle se sentit apaisée en le sentant aussi attentif et compréhensif envers elle, qui avait si peur qu'il lui fasse des reproches d'avoir invité la blonde. Elle posa machinalement ses mains sur les bras du bleuté, qui resserra légèrement son étreinte. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures, mais le bleuté considéra après quelques minutes qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il la lâcha et vit sur la table des enveloppes.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Tes cadeaux sans doute, dit-elle en prenant une première enveloppe.**

**Elle lui tendit et il l'ouvrit, lisant la carte qui était avec. Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Amu le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-N-nos parents sont fous ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont payés pour nous deux !**

**Il lui montra alors deux billets d'avion, à destination de…**

* * *

Oui, cette preview est vraiment sadique cette fois XD Bon, j'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que Rima est assez possessive avec Amu? Je veux dire, il y a entre autre l'épisode 62, et puis aussi un peu le 7 de Party XD Je pense sincèrement que Rima peut agir aussi méchamment sous la colère, parce qu'elle adore vraiment Amu. Mais on sait tous qu'elle n'est pas méchante... juste un peu flippante sur les bords XD

S'il y a des fautes, veuillez m'excuser. J'ai la sale manie d'avoir envie d'écrire assez tard, genre vers 22h-23h, alors mon attention n'est pas aussi efficace qu'en journée...


	9. Des vacances de rêve

Après le chapitre mouvementé de la semaine dernière, on peut dire que celui-ci reste dans le même esprit^^

Je pense que vous allez adorer la fin :P

Au fait, un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que mes fanfics et mes oneshots sont aussi appréciés -^^- Un grand merci tout le monde!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Des vacances de rêve**

Ikuto entendit les invités se lever, les deux mères commençant sans doute machinalement à ranger la vaisselle, tandis que les autres étaient soit trop choqués, soit complètement incapables de savoir quoi faire. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, trouvant Amu assise sur leur lit double, sa tête sur ses genoux, son dos sursautant au rythme de ses pleures incontrôlés. Il s'approcha lentement, s'assit à côté d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, aussi doucement que possible. Elle releva son visage inondé de larmes vers lui.

-J-je su-suis si dé-désolée, Ikuto… Je n'ai j-jamais vou-voulu que ça se p-passe comme ça.

-Je sais Amu. Ne pleure pas, je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Amu, c'est…

-C'est Rima ! Je savais qu'elle… te détestait mais… mais… mais je n'aurais ja-jamais pensé…

-Chut, calme-toi, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son épaule.

Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme. Très sincèrement, même après ce qu'elle venait de faire, il n'arrivait pas à détester Rima. Elle le détestait, c'était certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à en faire de même. Surtout pas après le regard choqué qu'il avait vu sur son visage en entendant Amu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Ce regard lui faisait pitié, il ne voulait pas l'enfoncer encore plus. Mais parler de la blonde maintenant mettait Amu dans un tel état qu'il décida de juste calmer la rosette avant tout autre chose.

Il entendit leurs parents prévenir qu'ils partaient, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko et Kukai déjà parti auparavant. L'appartement redevint calme, le seul bruit provenant de la rosette qui continuait de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans les bras d'Ikuto. Il la plaça sur le lit, la couvrit et l'observa quelques instants. Le contour de ses yeux était tout rouge et boursouflé, et ses joues étaient détrempées. Il caressa son front, replaçant quelques mèches, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'heure déjà tardive.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il constata que la rosette n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se leva et la trouva à la table, mangeant une part de gâteau, ses pensées visiblement tournées vers les évènements de la veille. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la surprenant légèrement. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier.

-Je sais. N'y pense plus, personne ne t'en veux.

Il se pencha et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.

-Ça va aller Amu.

Elle rougit mais se laissa faire, le souffle chaud d'Ikuto dans son cou la faisant frissonner. Elle se sentit apaisée en le sentant aussi attentif et compréhensif envers elle, qui avait si peur qu'il lui fasse des reproches d'avoir invité la blonde. Elle posa machinalement ses mains sur les bras du bleuté, qui resserra légèrement son étreinte. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures, mais le bleuté considéra après quelques minutes qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il la lâcha et vit sur la table des enveloppes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tes cadeaux sans doute, dit-elle en prenant une première enveloppe.

Elle lui tendit et il l'ouvrit, lisant la carte qui était avec. Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Amu le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-N-nos parents sont fous ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont payés pour nous deux !

Il lui montra alors deux billets d'avion, à destination de…

-La Côte d'Azur ? En France ? fit Amu en voyant ça.

-Oui… Ils sont vraiment cinglés !

-On va passer Noël sur la Côte d'Azur, fit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ikuto la regarda en haussant les sourcils, elle avait vraiment l'air très enthousiaste. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, comme si les billets dans ses mains étaient un très rare et précieux bijou. Ikuto soupira et se pencha vers elle.

-Je suppose que passer une semaine loin du Japon en ma compagnie ne te fait pas peur ?

-N-non… je devrais ? fit-elle avec un air incertain.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir. Il se redressa et alla dans la cuisine, se servir à son tour une part de gâteau.

* * *

Le 22 décembre, jour de leur départ, arriva finalement. Le jeune couple dit au revoir à leurs parents, qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à l'aéroport. Après un long voyage, durant lequel la rosette s'endormit sur l'épaule du bleuté, ils arrivèrent enfin en France et se rendirent à leur hôtel. Avec le décalage horaire de 7h, ils étaient parti à midi et demi du Japon, ils arrivèrent à presque 10h du matin en France, alors qu'il était 17h passé au Japon.

Amu fut émerveillée en voyant la chambre de luxe dans laquelle ils allaient séjourner. Ikuto l'observa comme s'il connaissait déjà les lieux –ce qui n'était pas le cas- mais la chambre lui rappelait une bonne demi-douzaine que ses parents avaient réservé lorsqu'il était enfant pour leurs vacances d'été. Aucune surprise donc devant le luxe de l'endroit. Amu sauta sur le lit et s'enfonça légèrement dedans tant le matelas était confortable. Elle se redressa avec un sourire, avant de rougir en remarquant un détail : il s'agissait d'un lit double, le seul lit de la pièce. Certes, elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec l bleuté depuis le temps, mais se retrouver dans un lit inconnu était encore une autre chose. Ikuto vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Mes parents n'ont aucune mesure concernant l'argent… Il a fallut qu'ils réservent dans un quatre étoiles uniquement parce que le cinq étoiles le plus proche est à plus de 800km… Et la suite de luxe, ça j'aurais du m'en douter, fit-il entre ses dents.

Il n'aimait pas étaler sa vie de riche de la sorte, il aimait la simplicité, tout bonnement. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda le plafond, maudissant ses parents de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point c'était embarrassant pour lui d'être dans cette suite luxueuse. Amu se pencha vers lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Il est un peu tard pour aller sur la plage, alors on pourrait aller faire un tour de reconnaissance du coin, tu ne crois pas ? proposa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et se redressa. Ils sortirent et se mirent à vagabonder dans les rues, faisant du lèche-vitrine, observant les magasins et les vendeurs de glaces, de frites, de hamburgers ou hot dogs, et tout un tas d'autres choses. Aucun d'eux ne semblait trouver étrange qu'ils se tiennent par la main durant leur petite visite. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme doive aller aux toilettes et qu'ils se lâchent finalement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir après quoi, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était sentit aussi bien et en sécurité durant tout ce temps. Elle ressortit, se demandant si elle devait lui reprendre la main, quand elle remarqua deux femmes encadrant le bleuté, qui semblait mal à l'aise et irrité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient de venir avec nous ? On connait une boite de nuit génial pas loin.

-Allez mon mignon, on ne mordra pas, promis !

Amu resta figée un instant, estomaquée qu'elles essayent de traîner Ikuto avec elles, probablement dans un club louche, pour le saouler et faire dieu sait quoi de lui. Puis la suite arriva très vite. En un instant, Amu se trouvait à côté du bleuté, son sac finissant son envol au bout de sa main, et les deux blondes se trouvaient au sol, l'une d'elle avait une belle marque sur la joue. Amu venait de lancer son sac sur elles, les faisant tomber. Elle prit ensuite la main du bleuté et les entraîna le plus loin possible des deux folles. Ils coururent pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à bout de souffle.

-A-Amu… je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça…

Elle ne le regarda pas, ne comprenant pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait frappé ces femmes sans raison. Certes, elles importunaient Ikuto, mais elle aurait très bien pu leur faire peur avec son attitude « Cool and Spicy » qu'elle avait eus tout au long de ses années d'école. Ikuto posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, commençant à pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… un instant, j'étais en train de les voir t'ennuyer, et l'autre je courrais avec toi comme si nos vies en dépendaient… je… je suis vraiment désolée.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, la calmant doucement. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, ils reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel et montèrent dans leur chambre. Ikuto prépara un bain dans la gigantesque baignoire, tout en se disant qu'Amu semblait bien étrange depuis cet incident avec les deux groupies. Il avait apprécié qu'elle s'énerve aussi violemment, parce que pour lui, qu'elle s'énerve comme ça voulait dire qu'elle était jalouse, donc qu'elle l'aimait. Il essayait de ne pas trop espérer, la menace du divorce toujours parfaitement claire dans sa tête, mais il espérait tant de ce temps passé avec elle. Il ferma les robinets et enleva sa chemise, lorsqu'elle entra après avoir frappé trois petits coups. Il se retourna, déjà torse nu. Il la vit rougir et se retint de sourire malicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je me demandais…

Elle détourna le regard, ses joues particulièrement rouges. Il arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce que… on pourrait prendre… le bain ensemble ?

Autant le dire, il tombait des nues. Amu, sa timide petite femme, qui ne s'était jamais montré nue devant lui depuis leur nuit de mariage, lui demandait de prendre un bain avec elle ?

-Ensemble ? Dans la baignoire ?

-Non, dans le lavabo, fit-elle en lui lançant « idiot » du regard.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis plaça malgré lui son sourire sournois sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré et distingué de la rosette, qui se retrouva bientôt bloquée entre le mur et le bleuté. Il se pencha vers elle, la faisant rougir comme une tomate, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Ça te manque tant de me voir nu ? dit-il malicieusement.

Elle ferma les yeux d'embarras et le poussa.

-B-baka ! Je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, crétin !

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, quand il lui attrapa gentiment le poignet.

-Je plaisantais. Pardon Amu.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis repartit quand même par la porte. Il soupira puis finit de se déshabiller et plongea lentement dans l'eau chaude. Il regarda un long moment le plafond, jusqu'à entendre les mêmes petits coups contre la porte. Il se tourna et vit Amu en robe de bain, s'approchant de lui. Elle détourna la tête, toute rouge.

-Tournes-toi…

Il la fixa un instant, puis se tourna en fermant les yeux. Il sentit bientôt l'eau bouger et sourit.

-V-voilà…

Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, elle était visiblement mal à l'aise mais était quand même venu le rejoindre. Il se pencha vers elle, l'obligeant à se reculer, lui prit le bras et le tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva alors dos à lui, les bras du bleuté sur les siens, la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle resta rouge, mais ne bougea pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Malgré tout, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne ferais rien, pas si tu ne le veux pas.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle posa machinalement sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il jouait avec les pointes mouillées de ses cheveux. L'ambiance était si détendue et relaxante qu'il se laissa aller et commença à placer de petits baisers sur ses cheveux, sa tempe, sa joue, son nez. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. A nouveau, cette sensation que quelque chose d'exceptionnel allait se passa s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient déjà vécu ça deux fois, où ils avaient été interrompus à chaque fois. Allaient-ils finalement échangé un autre baiser ?

Ikuto décida que oui. Il se pencha, en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la rosette, qui ferma les yeux et leva légèrement la tête, tendant ses lèvres pour sentir celles du bleuté. Cette fois, aucune interruption. Il combla la distance les séparant avant toute intrusion. La sensation nostalgique des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes était bien réelle cette fois. Elle se pencha vers lui, approfondissant leur baiser, alors qu'Ikuto resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Il caressa timidement ses lèvres avec sa langue, demandant l'accès à cette bouche si convoitée. Demande qu'elle accorda, en profitant pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, échangeant un baiser amoureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun moment n'avait été aussi magique et spécial dans leurs vies respectives. C'était un moment exceptionnel, qu'on ne vit qu'une fois, quand on embrasse le grand amour pour la première fois. Certes, ce n'était pas leur premier baiser ensemble, mais c'était le premier où ils étaient sobre, faisant une grande différence. Ils se séparèrent finalement, l'air leur manquant cruellement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment, Ikuto frotta son nez contre le sien, et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, parfaitement consciente qu'ils étaient tous deux nus et collés l'un à l'autre.

Entre temps, ils s'étaient lavés dos à dos pour ne pas voir quelque chose de l'autre qu'ils ne devraient pas, puis sortirent, Amu la première, pour se sécher et se préparer à aller au lit. Amu était en train de passer sa brosse dans ses cheveux quand Ikuto arriva derrière elle, portant juste un pantalon jogging, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa de chastes baisers dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules, la faisant frissonner. Il enfouit ensuite son nez dans ses cheveux, son étreinte se durcissant.

-Pardon Amu… J'ai de nouveau envie de toi.

Son visage devint flamboyant à cette confession. Elle serra sa brosse, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre dans le bain, pouvait-elle refuser cette demande au jeune homme ? Elle le torturait déjà assez à dormir à côté de lui alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. Elle tourna sa tête et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand il la lâcha, sa frange cachant ses yeux, et il sortit de la salle de bain sans regarder derrière lui. Amu se regarda dans le miroir, encore en peignoir. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Sur le lit, Ikuto était allongé sur le côté, regarda le soleil couchant s'enfoncé dans la mer rose, un bras sous son oreille. Il avait réussi à ne pas bander durant tout le bain, pourquoi le fait de voir Amu se peigner l'avait-il exciter ? Il se massa les yeux, se trouvant ridicule.

-Ikuto…

Il sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, de peur de lui faire face. Il sentit le poids du corps d'Amu alourdir le lit tout près de lui mais ne bougea pas. Bientôt, la main chaude de la rosette se posa sur son épaule. Il soupira et se retourna, se redressant correctement. Elle le surprit alors en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et en l'embrassant. S'il resta un instant stoïque sous la surprise, il se perdit finalement comme il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt et enroula ses bras sur sa taille fine, la rapprochant de lui. Il se sentit bientôt tomber en avant avec elle, mais elle ne le lâcha pas, passant de force sa langue dans sa bouche. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et de la déshabiller complètement. Il se sépara d'elle en enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou.

-Amu… si on continue comme ça…

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis il sentit les bras de la rosette se resserrer autour de son cou.

-S'il te plait… soit gentil avec moi…

Elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate et le serrait aussi fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir ainsi, mais il se dégagea et la regarda. Elle porta ses mains sur ses joues, embarrassée. Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire, passant son autre bras autour de son cou.

* * *

_**Preview du chapitre 10:**_

**Soudain, quelqu'un se leva derrière les buissons séparant les tables. La rousse fut la seule à y prêter attention. Elle fut donc la première à voir qui se trouvait là.**

**-Rima-tan ?**

**Amu se redressa et se retourna, constatant par elle-même la présence de son amie. Rima avait l'air aussi malheureuse et misérable qu'elle. Elle fit le tour et se retrouva devant Amu, qui ne bougea pas, ne sachant plus du tout si elle la détestait et voulait lui arracher les yeux ou si elle l'aimait encore et voulait sauter dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Elle était si perdue à cet instant.**

**-Amu. Ikuto ne va pas bien du tout.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Rima prit une profonde inspiration, les larmes dans ses yeux coulant lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux. Elle prit son téléphone portable dans son sac, appuya sur quelque touche puis donna le téléphone à son amie, qui le colla à son oreille.**

-_Rima-chan ? C'est Nagihiko… Ecoute, je sais qu'on se connait à peine mais je t'appelle parce qu'on a un sérieux problème… Ikuto est très mal. VRAIMENT très mal. Il ne mange plus, dort à peine et il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis un mois.'ils  
_

_

* * *

_S'ils vont vraiment coucher ensemble? Ah ben non, vous ne le saurez pas :P Il faudra attendre la suite.

En tout cas, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir^^


	10. Tout va changer

Je suis ravie de voir à quel point vous avez tous été frustrés par ma fin en suspens la semaine dernière. Oui, oui, je suis une vilaine sadique XD

Bon sérieusement, si vous êtes si impatient de savoir la suite, c'est très bien, ça me prouve que j'ai réussi à vous captiver :) Et comme vous avez été sages, voilà la suite. Et revanche, toutes les questions que vous vous posez ne trouveront pas forcément une réponse dans ce chapitre, mais plutôt au suivant. Gomen^^"

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Tout va changer**

En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes étaient en sous-vêtements, ne se lassant pas de s'embrasser. Ikuto jouant talentueusement avec leurs langues, les laissant parfois à bout de souffle. Il se sépara enfin d'elle, les laissant respirer puis passa sa main dans le dos de la rosette, touchant les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Elle le regarda, toute rouge, et il lui sourit.

-Gentiment, c'est promis.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa son autre main rejoindre la première et dégrafa le vêtement. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone de la table de nuit sonna. Ikuto grinça inconsciemment des dents. Maintenant qu'il avait fini par embrasser la jeune femme, on allait les empêcher de faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Il se retourna, s'assit sur le bord du lit et décrocha, les dents serrées.

-Quoi ?

-M-monsieur Tsuki-Tsukiyomi ?

-Oui.

-Hum… nous avons un… un appel pour vous… d'une avocate…

Ikuto leva les yeux au plafond.

-Elle… elle a dit que c'était très urgent monsieur !

Il soupira et jeta un œil à Amu, qui avait refermé son soutien-gorge et s'était mise sous les couettes. Il se remit dos à elle.

-Ok. Passez-la-moi.

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent, durant lequel Amu était venue se coucher sur le dos du bleuté et enrouler ses bras autour de son torse. Il se retourna, s'allongeant dans le lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. Il entendit la voix de l'avocate à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui maître ?

-Vous ne devinerez jamais Tsukiyomi-san !

-Oui, j'en suis persuadé, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Et bien, il y a deux jours, un couple est venu me voir parce qu'ils étaient accusés de fraude. Ils avaient déclaré un mariage qui n'a pas été reconnu et venait me consulter pour se défendre.

-Oui, fit-il en regardant Amu, qui avait les joues encore rosées. Très intéressant…

-Tsukiyomi-san, le plus beau reste à venir ! Ce couple a été marié par le même prêtre que vous et Amu-san !

-Et alors ? fit-il en callant le combinais entre son oreille et son épaule alors qu'il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux roses.

-Ce prêtre n'est pas un prêtre !

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Amu se pencha vers lui pour écouter. Il changea le combinais d'oreille, pour permettre à la rosette d'entendre la même chose que lui.

-Il se trouve qu'il n'a jamais été ordonné. Votre mariage est donc blanc si je puis dire ! Selon les registres officiels, vous n'avez jamais été mariés, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, ni à qui que ce soit ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Le mot qu'Ikuto pensait n'était pas « merveilleux » mais « catastrophique ». Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune attache envers lui, il n'avait plus aucune chance de la conquérir. Leur petite session d'embrassade intensif ne signifiait rien de plus que le désir d'assouvir certaines pulsions à ses yeux. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis la nuit de leur mariage, qui n'en était même plus une désormais. Il entendit vaguement l'avocate lui parler, mais n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. La totalité de son esprit venait de décoller aussi haut que possible, et le retour sur terre s'annonçait douloureux, tragique même.

-Ikuto ? Ikuto ? le secoua Amu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

Il se tourna vers elle et vit ses yeux inquiets. Il sourit tristement et se redressa.

-C'est rien, je me disais juste que c'était dommage de partir aussi vite.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien, on n'est plus ensemble, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dérangerais plus longtemps à te coincer avec moi.

-Mais…

-On partira demain, d'accord ?

-… d'accord.

Il lui tourna le dos et raccrocha sans se soucier si l'avocate avait autre chose à dire – ce qui n'était pas le cas- et se leva, prit son pantalon et s'enferma dans le salle de bain. Il se laissa lentement glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain, ses épaules sursautant et ses dents serrées ne laissant passer aucun son. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond alors que des larmes de crocodiles coulaient sur ses joues.

-Amu-koi…

* * *

La suite arriva si rapidement qu'ils se demandèrent si quelqu'un ne les avait pas transportés de la France au Japon en une seconde chrono. Amu emballa ses affaires avec l'aide du bleuté et de ses parents, qui malgré la gêne évidente entre l'ancien couple ne dirent rien. Ikuto ne lui dit même pas au revoir quand elle entra dans la voiture de son père. Elle le vit juste la regarder avec un regard vide depuis la balcon de son appartement. Elle lui sourit timidement et lui fit signe de la main mais il ne bougea pas.

La vie reprit son cours pour la rosette, qui faisait à nouveau tout ce qu'elle aimait : du lèche-vitrine, du shopping, sortirent avec ses amies. Sauf que ses amies était en fait SON amie. Rima et elle n'étant plus en contact, Yaya était la seule amie qu'elle voyait régulièrement, les autres occupées avec leurs études ou partit à l'étrangers pour leurs études. Amu se sentait vidée, seule, déprimée même. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre, la pluie battante contre ses vitres aux couleurs des larmes coulant sur ses joues rosées. Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle se sentait si mal, si inutile. Comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un doux et merveilleux rêve pour faire face à la cruelle réalité de sa vie pathétique. Car c'était comme ça qu'elle la voyait. Pathétique, morne, décolorée.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et serra ses jambes, ses sanglots faisant sursauter ses épaules.

-Ikuto…

* * *

Un mois déjà était passé depuis qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents. La vie lui semblait chaque jour plus morne et sombre, malgré les efforts de Yaya, sa mère et sa sœur pour la booster. Yaya et Ami, sa jeune sœur, la traînaient maintenant dans le centre commercial qu'elles adoraient, essayant de redonner son sourire radieux à la rosette. Sans résultat. Après avoir joué au milieu de ballon multicolores dans l'espace pour enfant, joué à des jeux d'arcades, acheté vêtements et glaces gigantesques, la rosette regardait toujours le sol comme si c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien. Yaya et Ami se regardèrent, soucieuse. La rouquine décida de changer de tactique et se pencha vers Amu.

-Amu-chi… Yaya n'aime pas te voir aussi malheureuse. S'il te plait, dis à Yaya ce qui ne va pas. Yaya veut t'aider, elle veut vraiment t'aider…

-Oneechan, s'il te plait…

Elle releva ses yeux et, peu à peu, des larmes se formèrent. Yaya sentit ses propres yeux piquer à la vue de son amie et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle enfouit de force la tête de la rosette contre sa poitrine presque inexistante et caressa ses cheveux.

-Daijobu. Yaya est là pour Amu-chi…

Amu enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et pleura quelques instants, attirant les regards des passants. Ami, voyant ça, leur lança un regard mauvais totalement contraire avec son image de petite princesse, rendant son regard encore plus dur et meurtrier. La rosette se sépara enfin de la rouquine et la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Yaya… Je n'arrive pas à être loin d'Ikuto… on n'a pas été ensemble si longtemps et… c'était vraiment stupide… mais on était bien ensemble, on a vécu des choses incroyables ensemble… Je veux le revoir… si tu savais comme… comme je veux le revoir ! fit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

-C'est tout ? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir oneechan ?

-Il ne veut plus me revoir, il ne m'aime pas… Il… il a été si froid dès l'instant où son avocate nous a dit que nous n'étions plus mariés… ça m'a fait mal, si mal…

Ami regarda sa sœur avec des yeux larmoyants, se retenant à peine de pleurer, alors que Yaya caressait le dos de son amie. Soudain, quelqu'un se leva derrière les buissons séparant les tables. La rousse fut la seule à y prêter attention. Elle fut donc la première à voir qui se trouvait là.

-Rima-tan ?

Amu se redressa et se retourna, constatant par elle-même la présence de son amie. Rima avait l'air aussi malheureuse et misérable qu'elle. Elle fit le tour et se retrouva devant Amu, qui ne bougea pas, ne sachant plus du tout si elle la détestait et voulait lui arracher les yeux ou si elle l'aimait encore et voulait sauter dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Elle était si perdue à cet instant.

-Amu. Ikuto ne va pas bien du tout.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Rima prit une profonde inspiration, les larmes dans ses yeux coulant lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux. Elle prit son téléphone portable dans son sac, appuya sur quelque touche puis donna le téléphone à son amie, qui le colla à son oreille.

-_**Rima-chan ? C'est Nagihiko… Ecoute, je sais qu'on se connait à peine mais je t'appelle parce qu'on a un sérieux problème… Ikuto est très mal. VRAIMENT très mal. Il ne mange plus, dort à peine et il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis un mois.**_

Amu écarquilla les yeux. Un mois ? Depuis son départ ? C'est impossible…

-_**Ecoute, je sais que tu le détestes… mais je sais aussi que tu es effondrée depuis ta dispute avec Amu-chan. S'il te plait, si tu es vraiment son amie et que tu te fiches qu'elle te déteste comme tu me l'as dis, force-la à venir. C'est tout ce qu'Ikuto veut depuis un mois. Amu-chan.**_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

-_**S'il te plait, le temps presse. Kukai, Utau et moi n'arrivons même plus à le raisonner. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre hier et nous avons vraiment peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je t'en supplie s'il le faut…**__ Pour réécouter ce message, faites…_

Amu ferma le téléphone et regarda le sol un instant. Rima froissa sa jupe, ne sachant pas si elle allait se prendre une gifle, un câlin ou rien tout simplement. Ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était qu'Amu remette les pendules à l'heure avec Ikuto qui, d'après le message qu'elle avait reçu, se laissait tout bonnement allé et ne vivait plus du tout comparé à la rosette qui vivait cette vie sans goût.

La rosette se redressa tout à coup et rendit son téléphone à Rima, qui retint son souffle quelques instants, en prévision de ce qu'elle allait recevoir. Amu releva ses yeux humides vers elle et lui sourit.

-Merci Rima.

Puis elle s'enfuit, laissant les trois filles sur place. Rima commença à pleurer incontrôlablement. Pour elle, ce simple mot et son nom prononcer aussi simplement étaient la preuve qu'elle attendait pour qu'Amu lui pardonne. Yaya la fit s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux de bonheur.

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 11:**

**_Au bout de deux semaines, tous les vêtements du bleuté étaient sales, son évier débordé de vaisselle, sa table couverte de récipients de plats pré-cuisinés et ne parlons même pas de la poussière qui, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme dans l'appartement, s'était accumulée. Kukai, exaspéré, avait prit Ikuto par un pied, Nagihiko prit l'autre et ils tirèrent le jeune homme de son lit. Il se leva sans même les regarder et tenta d'y retourner. C'était sans compter sur Utau qui se planta entre lui et le lit._**

**_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ?_**

**_-Me recoucher ?_**

**_-Non ! Tu vas aller dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche, te coiffer, t'habiller et on va faire le ménage dans cet appartement qui ressemble à une porcherie !_**

**_-Non…_**

**_-QUOI ? fit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds._**

**_Il poussa gentiment sa sœur et se recoucha sur le lit, s'enfouissant sous les couvertures. Utau était sur le point de le déloger quand Nagihiko la stoppa. Il s'approcha et toucha la tête de son ami._**

**_-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait pour que tu sortes de cette chambre ?_**

**_Il murmura quelque chose, mais aucun ne put entendre d'abord. Nagihiko lui demanda de répéter, et il releva les couvertures pour montrer son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés._**

**_-Amu.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Je ne me sens pas de vous faire le coup de la dernière fois. J'espère qu'avec cette preview, vous comprenez pourquoi Ikuto va mal^^ C'est assez évident après tout.

Il est très possible que j'upload le chapitre 11 samedi pour être tranquille, vu que j'invite des amis dimanche. De plus, comme c'est un chapitre assez court, vous aurez moins à attendre pour le suivant que je posterais probablement mercredi^^


	11. Je veux être avec toi

Voilà, je suis en plein préparatifs pour la fête que j'organise avec mes amis demain. Ce n'est pas qu'il y a beaucoup de travail, non... C'est ma mère qui me transfert son stress et donc moi aussi je stresse TT Enfin bon, je profite d'un moment de pause pour uploader ma fic :) Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres à vrai dire, si je ne me trompe pas il y en a 13 en tout XD

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Je veux être avec toi**

Amu avait prit le train jusqu'à la gare dans le ville d'à côté, où habitait Ikuto, puis ne s'était pas arrêtée de courir jusqu'à arriver devant son immeuble. Elle tomba à genoux, sa respiration plus saccadée que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande sportive, alors courir aussi longtemps et aussi loin lui avait beaucoup demandé. Elle se redressa, dépoussiéra ses genoux et monta avec l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4e étage, là où était son appartement, ou plutôt celui d'Ikuto.

Elle entra sans frapper, enleva ses chaussures et se rua dans la pièce, pour voir Utau, Kukai et Nagihiko se trouvant devant la porte de la chambre. Utau se rua vers elle et la serra plus fort que nécessaire dans ses bras.

-Enfin ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais à temps !

-On était à deux doigts d'appeler les pompiers pour le faire sortir de force, fit Kukai en refermant son téléphone portable.

-Alors Rima t'a transmit le message, hein ?

-Oui… je l'ai croisé par hasard et elle m'a fait écouté…

Utau la libéra, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Il est donc si mal que ça ?

Tous trois baissèrent leurs têtes, Kukai se grattant la joue alors que Nagihiko frottait sa nuque. Utau serra encore une fois Amu contre elle.

-Laisse-moi te raconte…

* * *

_Utau était venue pour la première fois chez son frère depuis le départ d'Amu seulement 3 jours après. Elle avait trouvé les vêtements de son frère sur le sol et de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, ce qui n'était pas du tout le genre de son frère. Elle le considérait même un peu maniaque niveau propreté et hygiène pour un homme. Elle l'appela et l'entendit dans sa chambre, le rejoint et le vit, allongé dans son lit comme s'il venait de se réveiller._

_-Ikuto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je croyais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui._

_-Normalement oui… mais je crois que je suis viré. Si non, je le serai demain._

_-QUOI ? Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ?_

_Il se recoucha et, malgré les secousses répétées d'Utau, ne bougea plus. Elle revint le jour suivant avec Kukai et bientôt avec Nagihiko. Au bout de deux semaines, tous les vêtements du bleuté étaient sales, son évier débordé de vaisselle, sa table couverte de récipients de plats pré-cuisinés et ne parlons même pas de la poussière qui, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme dans l'appartement, s'était accumulée. Kukai, exaspéré, avait prit Ikuto par un pied, Nagihiko prit l'autre et ils tirèrent le jeune homme de son lit. Il se leva sans même les regarder et tenta d'y retourner. C'était sans compter sur Utau qui se planta entre lui et le lit._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ?_

_-Me recoucher ?_

_-Non ! Tu vas aller dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche, te coiffer, t'habiller et on va faire le ménage dans cet appartement qui ressemble à une porcherie !_

_-Non…_

_-QUOI ? fit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds._

_Il poussa gentiment sa sœur et se recoucha sur le lit, s'enfouissant sous les couvertures. Utau était sur le point de le déloger quand Nagihiko la stoppa. Il s'approcha et toucha la tête de son ami._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait pour que tu sortes de cette chambre ?_

_Il murmura quelque chose, mais aucun ne put entendre d'abord. Nagihiko lui demanda de répéter, et il releva les couvertures pour montrer son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés._

_-Amu._

_Nagihiko écarquilla les yeux tandis que Kukai ouvrait la bouche._

_-Je ne sortirais pas de ce lit tant qu'Amu ne reviendra pas…_

_Puis il remit la couette sur sa tête et se mit en boule, comme un enfant apeuré._

_Nagihiko se leva et regarda les deux autres. Ils savaient maintenant ce qu'il leur restait à faire._

_

* * *

_

-Nagihiko a d'abord essayé de te contacter mais il n'avait pas ton numéro. Et quand on a essayé de le trouver sur le portable d'Ikuto, il s'était enfermé à clé dans sa chambre et ne disait plus un mot.

-La seule solution que j'ai trouvé était de contacter Rima et lui demander de te prévenir, dit le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait… surtout pas aussi vite, je lui aie téléphoné hier…

Amu hocha la tête et se redressa. Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé entre temps.

-Vous croyez qu'il m'écoutera ?

-S'il n'est pas encore mort, à mon avis oui, fit Kukai.

Utau lui lança un regard noir puis l'attrapa par le col et lui écrasa la tête contre le canapé. Nagihiko indiqua à la rosette d'y aller pendant qu'il empêchait le meurtre du brun. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle donna trois petits coups à la porte et se pencha vers celle-ci.

-Ikuto. C'est moi, Amu.

Elle approcha son oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit.

-S'il te plait, ouvre-moi. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Le silence commença à l'affoler. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et toqua encore une fois trois petits coups et s'approcha encore une fois.

-Ikuto. Ouvre-moi tout de suite. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tout seul dans ton coin !

Elle colla littéralement son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit toujours rien. Cette fois, elle laissa la panique l'habiter. Elle tourna les talons et prit une des chaises de la table. Utau, Kukai et Nagihiko la regardèrent faire, puis restèrent bouche bée en la voyant fracasser la chaise contre la poignet de la porte, qui tomba à terre avec une partie de la porte. Elle jeta la chaise par terre et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient fermés et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle pouvait distinguer une masse noire sur le lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et hurla.

-IKUTOOOOO !

Elle se jeta sur le lit et secoua cette masse, qui se mit à grogner en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Elle se mit à pleurer et, bientôt, il se rendit compte qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Amu…

Elle se jeta à son cou et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule nue alors qu'il réalisait que la voix qu'il avait entendu n'était pas un autre de ses rêves mais bien la réalité. Les larmes chaudes de la rosette sur son épaule et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui firent comprendre. Avec des mains tremblantes, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, serrant la jeune fille contre lui. Il renifla, sentant la délicieuse et délicate odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, des parfums qui lui avaient manqués durant tout ce temps. Elle pleurait toujours et releva ses yeux inondés de larmes vers lui.

-Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, baka !

Puis elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et commença à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule, ses mains entravant son cou pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Il ne la lâcha pas, la gardant tout contre lui. A la porte, le trois autres regardaient d'un œil, jusqu'à ce qu'Utau prennent les deux garçons par les bras et les tirent en dehors de l'appartement.

Amu continuait de le couvrir de baisers, remontant lentement vers son visage, qu'elle avait déjà assaillit tout en n'approchant pas trop près des lèvres. Il se languissait déjà de pouvoir à nouveau sentir ses lèvres sur le siennes mais ne bougea pas, si heureux de voir la jeune femme lui témoignant autant d'affection. Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea gentiment, caressa ses cheveux qui, malgré qu'il ne devait pas les avoir lavés depuis des jours, étaient encore doux et soyeux. Il la regarda dans les yeux, attendant son prochain geste. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et prit sa main dans la sienne, se pencha pour la sentir mieux contre sa peau froide. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant le nez de la rosette contre le sien et put juste entrevoir ses beaux yeux avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement. Il passa sa main dans son dos et approfondit le baiser, avant de tomber en arrière sous la force d'Amu qui l'avait poussé. Ils passèrent un certain temps à s'embrasser passionnément de la sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent par manque d'air. Amu s'allongea à côté de lui, qui la tenait toujours par la taille, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ikuto… tu as promis que tu serais gentil avec moi, non ? fit-elle, ses joues plus rouges que jamais.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, puis afficha un grand sourire, content. Il se pencha sur elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Promis c'est promis, susurra-t-il.

Puis il l'embrassa et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

* * *

_**Preview du chapitre 12:**_

**-Viens, je t'invite à dîner au restaurant.**

**-Quoi ? Mais… tu n'as pas d'argent, non ?**

**Il sourit sournoisement, s'approcha de sa veste suspendue dans l'entrée et sortit son porte-monnaie. Il l'ouvrit, fouilla un instant puis en sortit une carte bleue qu'il montra avec fierté à la rosette.**

**-Je n'ai jamais eus besoin d'argent avec mon boulot, mais malgré tout mes parents m'ont mit une jolie petite somme pour « me donner un coup de pouce pour débuter dans la vie ».**

**Amu rit tendrement puis mit ses mains dans son dos et froissa nerveusement son chemisier.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas vraiment habillée pour aller dans un cinq étoiles…**

**-Tu veux aller dans un cinq étoiles ? Pas de problème, on va aller t'acheter une robe, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.**

**-A-attends ! Je plaisantais pour le cinq étoiles ! lança-t-elle en gesticulant des bras.  
**

**

* * *

**

Alors oui, cette fois est la bonne^^

Bon, à tantôt pour la suite^^


	12. Je t'aime

Voilà donc la suite que vous attendiez tous^^

J'ai vérifié par ailleurs. Il y aura encore un chapitre après celui-ci et l'épilogue. Et oui, ma fanfiction s'achève déjà, je sais, c'est triste^^ J'ai quelques oneshots en préparations pour info, alors vous me verrez encore quelques temps :)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je t'aime**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec la rosette dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et du se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait vraiment eus peur d'avoir rêvé ses retrouvailles avec la rosette, de se réveiller encore une fois seul dans cet appartement froid et sinistre, mais elle était bien là, sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Elle était dos à lui, encore parfaitement endormie après la nuit brûlante qu'ils avaient passés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tant eus envie d'elle qu'il n'avait pas pu se calmer avant qu'ils aient fait trois fois l'amour ensemble. Il se doutait bien qu'il passait maintenant pour un terrible pervers envers la rosette, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait tant eut envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il s'en fichait maintenant. Elle était là, avec lui. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et replaça ses cheveux pour dévoiler son épaule et sa nuque nus. Il commença à caresser sa peau du bout des lèvres puis déposa de fins baisers dans sa nuque. Elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller, chatouiller par ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Ohayo Amu-koi.

-Ohayo… Ikuto…koi, fit-elle timidement.

Il frotta leurs nez l'un contre l'autre avec amour tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis il échangea un baiser avec elle, un doux baiser de réveil. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle, si heureuse d'être là, avec celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Comme Utau l'avait suggéré quelques semaines plus tôt, le jeune homme retrouva enfin le chemin de la salle de bain puis l'appartement fut nettoyé de fond en comble par le jeune couple, les épuisant bien entendu vu la charge de travail. Amu se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé pendant que le bleuté descendait les dernières poubelles. En remontant, il fit comme la jeune femme et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Amu s'approcha et posa sa tête sur son épaule en posant ses mains sur le bras du jeune homme. Il se pencha vers elle et commença à planter quelques baisers dans ses doux cheveux, puis sur ses joues quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la serra contre lui d'un bras et l'embrassa gentiment.

-Tu es si câlin tout à coup, fit-elle.

-J'ai été privé de toi pendant si longtemps et on n'a même pas pu se câliner aujourd'hui, il faut bien rattraper, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Après un bon moment à s'enlacer, s'embrasser, et manquer de faire l'amour sur place, ils se séparèrent et Ikuto se leva, aidant la jeune fille à en faire de même.

-Viens, je t'invite à dîner au restaurant.

-Quoi ? Mais… tu n'as pas d'argent, non ?

Il sourit sournoisement, s'approcha de sa veste suspendue dans l'entrée et sortit son porte-monnaie. Il l'ouvrit, fouilla un instant puis en sortit une carte bleue qu'il montra avec fierté à la rosette.

-Je n'ai jamais eus besoin d'argent avec mon boulot, mais malgré tout mes parents m'ont mit une jolie petite somme pour « me donner un coup de pouce pour débuter dans la vie ».

Amu rit tendrement puis mit ses mains dans son dos et froissa nerveusement son chemisier.

-Mais je ne suis pas vraiment habillée pour aller dans un cinq étoiles…

-Tu veux aller dans un cinq étoiles ? Pas de problème, on va aller t'acheter une robe, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-A-attends ! Je plaisantais pour le cinq étoiles ! lança-t-elle en gesticulant des bras.

* * *

Après avoir acheté plusieurs robes hors de prix à la rosette, qui s'en trouvait terriblement gênée, ils se rendirent finalement dans un restaurant trois étoiles, où ils mangèrent des plats de la grande gastronomie française aux noms à rallonge. La rosette adorait la cuisine occidentale et ce soir était un véritable délice, la cuisine absolument divine. Ikuto se fichait bien de son assiette, il était trop occupé à regarder la jeune femme sourire en mâchant sa viande hors de prix. Elle le remarqua bien évidemment mais savait qu'il la regardait uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait tant manqué, et ne dit donc rien à ce sujet. En revanche, elle lui rappela la présence de son assiette et que son contenu refroidissait, ce qui le fit rire.

Ils finirent rapidement la soirée en se promenant dans le parc et s'arrêtèrent à une fontaine, la jeune femme toujours collée à lui amoureusement.

-Ikuto… je n'aurais jamais cru avoir envie d'être avec quelqu'un comme ça…

-Moi non plus. Avant de te connaître, je croyais sincèrement que le grand amour n'était rien de plus qu'une idiotie… Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est une réalité et que toi, tu en es la preuve vivante.

Elle rougit sans le regarder, sa tête encore dans le creux de son cou. Elle se rendit tout à coup compte d'une chose et ceci lui sembla inimaginable. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda le bleuté dans les yeux. Celui-ci caressa sa joue et ses cheveux, avant de remarquer à quel point la jeune femme était sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ferma les yeux et le rouvrit en souriant. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa un court instant avant de se retirer en rougissant.

-Ikuto-koi…

Il sentit la main de la rosette sur la sienne mais était tant hypnotisé par son regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux des siens. Elle serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je t'aime.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, ému. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour, puis frotta son nez contre le sien, en pleine extase d'amour.

-Je t'aime, Hinamori Amu. Je t'aime.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, pendant qu'il enroulait les siens autour de sa taille. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à se redire l'un l'autre ses deux petits mots en s'embrassant et en s'enlaçant amoureusement avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

_**Preview du chapitre 13:**_

**Il se replaça un peu plus près d'elle et enroula son bras autour de sa taille.**

**-Je voudrais être sincère avec toi. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire.**

**-J-je t'écoute, dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.**

**-Déjà, je voudrais te dire que j'adore ton sourire, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton nez…**

**-Ikuto, tu me l'as déjà dis, rit-elle.**

**-Oui, mais je tiens à te le dire encore.**

**Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur chacune des parties anatomique qu'il venait de citer, en n'oubliant pas son front, son cou, son épaule, sa main et son pied. Quand il remonta à son niveau, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda par-dessus ses mèches de cheveux.**

**-Moi aussi j'aime tout chez toi… Si tu me laisses te montrer…**

**Il sourit et se pencha, la laissant à son tour le couvrir de baiser. Il regarda le ciel étoilé alors qu'elle attaquait son cou.**

**-Amu, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec qui que ce soit auparavant.**

**-Moi non plus.**

**Il attrapa son menton et la redressa pour l'embrasser gentiment. Puis il la serra dans ses bras, ses yeux braqués dans les siens.**

**-Ecoute-moi maintenant. C'est très important.**

**Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de son visage.**

* * *

Bon sinon, j'attends avec impatience certains résultats sur YT, un d'un concours de fan-trailer, un pour une production et un pour un studio(que je vais probablement malheureusement raté) Donc, d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'espère pouvoir vous dire quelle place j'ai obtenue dans le concours et si je suis prise dans ce studio ou/et cette production... On verra bien^^

Au fait, est-ce que vous aussi vous avez une chaleur meurtrière par chez vous? TT Parce que moi je cuis par moment TT_TT


	13. Enfin en vacances

J'ai pu constater dans vos commentaires que vous étiez tous très impatient pour la suite, n'est-ce pas?^^ Et ben voici le dernier "chapitre"(il y a encore l'épilogue je vous rappelle ;) )

Je mettrais l'épilogue en fin de semaine, alors soyez gentils et patient^^

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Enfin en vacances !**

Se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime était un sentiment particulièrement agréable pour Amu, qui sentit ses bras musclés, alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore éveillée, autour de son corps et se sentit en parfaite sécurité, si bien et au chaud. Ce qui était encore meilleur cependant était de se réveiller et de réaliser qu'on était avec l'homme de ses rêves… en vacances.

Après quelques jours, Amu avait eut la surprise de trouvé au réveil sur son oreiller deux billets d'avion pour Tahiti, ce qui la fit presque tomber du lit. Ikuto voulait se faire pardonner pour avoir gâché leurs vacances en côte d'Azur et avait tout organisé pour qu'ils passent des vacances inoubliables.

Elle était donc dans ses bras, en train d'émerger d'un profond sommeil. Elle grommela et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, pour constater qu'une paire d'améthystes la fixait déjà. Il lui sourit.

-Tu es si belle quand tu dors…

-N-ne fais p-pas ça, hentai !

Il la tira vers lui et déposa un gentil baiser sur sa joue. Il aimait ce moment, celui où ils se réveillaient lentement et se câlinaient parce qu'ils étaient encore trop dans le coton pour penser correctement. Elle se redressa lentement et s'étira puis se tourna vers lui.

-On va à la plage aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

-Bien sûr, le temps est vraiment génial après tout.

Il se redressa puis se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa, puis ils sortirent du lit et commencèrent à se préparer. Ikuto regarda la jeune femme se peigner, un large sourire sur son visage. Il était si heureux, si épanouit depuis qu'elle était revenue. Sa vie avait toujours manqué de quelque chose, et ceci était Amu, son petit chaton adoré, la cerise sur le gâteau de sa vie. Inconsciemment, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et lui sourit gentiment.

-Si tu veux que je ne sois pas prête avant toi, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, fit-elle en s'extirpant de ses bras.

Il sourit et retourna dans son coin à s'habiller.

* * *

Amu avait toujours su qu'elle était assez jolie, même plutôt belle si elle devait se décrire, mais elle ne pensait pas que, durant les cinq minutes où Ikuto alla chercher leurs glaces, elle se ferait aborder par des surfeurs qui essaieraient de la convaincre de venir avec aux dans l'eau. Et elle avait beau leur dire non, l'un d'eux semblait convaincu qu'elle changerait d'avis s'il poussait un peu le bouchon. Amu se leva, presque hors d'elle, et leur dit pour la énième fois non. Si les autres se retournèrent, le dernier lui attrapa le bras et commença à la tirer vers l'eau. Amu n'était hydrophobe et elle savait nager, mais elle avait peur de ce que ces gens seraient capables de lui faire, vu qu'elle ne voyait aucune autre fille parmi eux. Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle en anglais.

Elle sentit alors un bras sur sa taille et l'homme lâcha, sa main crispée par la poigne de fer sur son poignet. Amu n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'intervenir.

-Tire-toi ou je te botte le cul, dit-il avec un parfait accent, sa voix crachant du venin.

Le surfeur frissonna de la tête aux pieds et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Ikuto se tourna vers elle, lui caressant la joue pour la rassurer.

-Bon sang, je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seule 5 minutes que tu manques de te faire kidnapper ?

-Je leur aie dis que je ne voulais pas venir, mais ce type n'a rien voulu entendre.

-L'habitude d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent hein ?

Elle se retourna et le serra fort contre elle, il lui caressa les cheveux tout en la ramenant à leurs serviettes. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester, alors ils repartirent pour l'hôtel après à peine une heure de bronzage. L'évènement était encore trop frais dans sa tête, alors elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la journée. Ikuto s'en accommoda, il n'avait pas envie de la voir triste.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à vagabonder dans le centre ville, à acheter des souvenirs, boire quelque chose de frais en terrasse de café, regarder la mer et les passants. Quand le soir vint, ils dinèrent en terrasse, face à la mer, l'ambiance romantique attirant plusieurs couples qui dinaient eux aussi sur cette terrasse. Amu fut surprise quand elle sentit la main d'Ikuto sur la sienne une fois le serveur repartit avec leurs assiettes. Elle tourna son regard vers la mer en rougissant, les reflets rosés du soleil couchant disparaissant sur le sable de la plage.

-Amu.

-H-hai ? fit-elle, toute rouge en se retournant vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les yeux, la faisant encore plus rougir. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la rosette puis la porta à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main. Si elle avait été à côté d'une tomate, il est fort probable qu'elle soit plus foncée encore que le fruit.

Après le dîner, Ikuto l'emmena sur la plage pour une dernière promenade avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. La rosette se tenait très proche de lui à cause du vent frais se glissant dans le bas de son dos. Il le remarqua et lui mit sa veste sur les épaules avant de la tenir à la taille par un bras. Si elle devait donner une note à ce moment de bonheur, ce serait 11/10. Elle se sentait si bien, si décontractée et heureuse qu'elle aurait pu en mourir si c'était possible. Heureusement, le bonheur ne tue pas, et ils pouvaient donc profiter pleinement de leur promenade. Le bleuté s'arrêta finalement et glissa un doigt sous le menton de la rosette, la faisant le regarder.

-Amu, je t'aime.

-Je sais, dit-elle, ses yeux parsemés d'étoiles.

Il lui caressa la joue, joua un instant avec une mèche de ses cheveux puis la prit dans ses bras et reprit sa route. Elle se demandait bien entendu pourquoi il la portait ainsi mais se tut. Il avait cette petite flamme dans les yeux qui voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, alors elle se laissa faire. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un coin légèrement reculé, la déposa sur le sable et s'installa avec elle. Amu regarda les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissant à l'horizon puis se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ?

-Hum… pour plusieurs raisons… dont une assez perverse, dit-il avec un éclat dans les yeux signifiant qu'il était sérieux.

Elle gonfla les joues et leva le poing, lui indiquant bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il lui attrapa le poing et baissa sa main. Il se replaça un peu plus près d'elle et enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

-Je voudrais être sincère avec toi. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire.

-J-je t'écoute, dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Déjà, je voudrais te dire que j'adore ton sourire, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton nez…

-Ikuto, tu me l'as déjà dis, rit-elle.

-Oui, mais je tiens à te le dire encore.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur chacune des parties anatomique qu'il venait de citer, en n'oubliant pas son front, son cou, son épaule, sa main et son pied. Quand il remonta à son niveau, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda par-dessus ses mèches de cheveux.

-Moi aussi j'aime tout chez toi… Si tu me laisses te montrer…

Il sourit et se pencha, la laissant à son tour le couvrir de baiser. Il regarda le ciel étoilé alors qu'elle attaquait son cou.

-Amu, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec qui que ce soit auparavant.

-Moi non plus.

Il attrapa son menton et la redressa pour l'embrasser gentiment. Puis il la serra dans ses bras, ses yeux braqués dans les siens.

-Ecoute-moi maintenant. C'est très important.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de son visage.

-Je sais que l'expérience que nous avons du mariage est très décalée, et qu'on ne peut même pas parler de mariage vu ce qui s'est passé, mais je t'aime et je voudrais…

-Oui ? fit-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

-Amu, je voudrais que tu acceptes de vraiment devenir ma femme, pour de vrai, définitivement.

-I-Ikuto…

Ses joues étaient rosés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Sa gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Il se dégagea légèrement d'elle et sortit une petite boite rouge de la poche de son pantalon. Elle la prit et ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas se réveiller toute à coup et découvrir qu'elle avait simplement rêvé. Elle les rouvrit et ouvrit l'écrin, révélant une bague dorée avec un diamant rose en forme de cœur incrusté dessus. Elle avala sa salive et laissa une larme chaleureuse couler le long de sa joue.

-I-Ikuto…

-Amu. Mon Amu. Veux-tu m'épouser ? dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit. D'une voix de souris –du à l'émotion- elle lui répondit.

-Oui. Je veux vraiment être ta femme.

Il lui mit la bague et elle sauta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

S'était bien étrange pour eux de penser aussi vite à se marier après l'expérience bizarre et pour le moins unique qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais leurs sentiments étaient trop forts et sincères pour lutter contre. Un coup de foudre qui allait durer pour la vie. Si on leur avait dit ce qui allait se passait, ils ne l'auraient jamais cru, tant tout était si extraordinaire.

* * *

**Preview de l'épilogue:**

**_Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient mariés, et par conséquent partageaient des nuits d'amour sans se protéger, quand Amu commença à avoir à nouveau des nausées et vomissements. A nouveau, le bleuté alla acheter des tests de grossesse pour sa femme. Après avoir urinée dessus comme indiqué par la notice, ils se rendirent au salon et attendirent sur le canapé les résultats. Amu se posa alors une question, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui._**

**_-Et s'ils étaient à nouveau négatifs ? Si je n'étais pas…_**

**_Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle fut surprise, il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda amoureusement._**

**_-Alors dis-toi que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Je n'ai plus peur de ça, je sais qu'on aura une belle famille tous les deux, parce que… parce qu'on s'aime, tu ne crois pas ?_**

** _Elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et hocha positivement la tête. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis la jeune femme regarda en direction des tests. Elle repassa son regard vers le bleuté, qui hocha la tête. Ils se penchèrent ensemble et, avec surprise, découvrir les résultats. _**

* * *

Allez, encore quelques jours et ça sera fini^^

Pour ceux qui l'ont oublié, je rappelle qu'il y a un dernier chapitre de Shugo Chara Encore qui sort le mois prochain. Le dernier chapitre... je flippe trop O_O Si ça fini en Tadamu, j'ai plus qu'à me pendre X_X


	14. Epilogue

Voilà. C'est l'épilogue cette fois^^" Et ouais, l'aventure se termine ici.

Je tiens à dire que j'ai été vraiment ravie d'écrire cette histoire et je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivi avec autant d'intérêt :D

Place au chapitre, je vous retrouve après pour encore quelques petites choses à dire :)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Un peu plus d'un an après cette merveilleuse demande en mariage, le jeune couple était à nouveau officiellement marié, cette fois par un vrai prêtre, et coulait des jours paisibles.

_Amu était encore au lit, en train de rêver d'un petit garçon aux mêmes cheveux sombres comme la nuit qu'Ikuto et aux yeux dorés comme les siens. Il était tout jeune, peut-être 2 ou 3 ans seulement, tendant ses petites mains vers elle en souriant._

_-Mama ! Mama !_

_Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras légèrement potelés autour de son cou et fourrait son nez dans sa poitrine._

_-Mama !_

-Ren-chan…

Elle sentit tout à coup une paire de lèvres dans son cou et une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra ceux améthyste de son mari. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ohayo, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Ohayo ma princesse. Encore ce rêve avec Ren ?

-Oui… comme s'il essayait de me dire qu'il a hâte que je le tienne vraiment dans mes bras.

Tout deux baissèrent leurs yeux vers le ventre d'Amu. Désormais à 7 mois de grossesse, son ventre parfaitement rond caché en son sein leur fils, qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Ren, et qui hantait depuis quelques temps les rêves de la future mère, comme pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait déjà et qu'il attendait avec impatience le jour où ils pourraient enfin se rencontrer.

Ikuto se pencha et colla son oreille contre la douce couveuse humaine, entendant distinctement les battements du cœur du bébé. Il sentit alors un coup sur sa main et sourit. Il allait bien, très bien même, et était pleinement conscient qu'au dehors, des gens l'attendaient pour lui donner tout leur amour. Il déposa un baiser sur le ventre rond puis se redressa vers Amu et caressa sa joue.

-Si tu savais comme je suis content.

-Je le sais très bien. Je me souviendrais toujours de ta réaction le jour où les résultats sont tombés.

* * *

_Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient mariés, et par conséquent partageaient des nuits d'amour sans se protéger, quand Amu commença à avoir à nouveau des nausées et vomissements. A nouveau, le bleuté alla acheter des tests de grossesse pour sa femme. Après avoir urinée dessus comme indiqué par la notice, ils se rendirent au salon et attendirent sur le canapé les résultats. Amu se posa alors une question, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui._

_-Et s'ils étaient à nouveau négatifs ? Si je n'étais pas…_

_Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle fut surprise, il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda amoureusement._

_-Alors dis-toi que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Je n'ai plus peur de ça, je sais qu'on aura une belle famille tous les deux, parce que… parce qu'on s'aime, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et hocha positivement la tête. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis la jeune femme regarda en direction des tests. Elle repassa son regard vers le bleuté, qui hocha la tête. Ils se penchèrent ensemble et, avec surprise, découvrir les résultats. Positifs._

_-I-Ikuto ! fit-elle en se retenant de pleurer de joie._

_Celui-ci baissa la tête, ce qui inquiéta la rosette. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, puis la prochaine chose qu'elle su était que le bleuté la tenait par la taille dans ses bras et la faisait tourner._

_-Ikuto ! Arrête, je vais finir par vomir ! rit-elle de bon cœur._

_Il stoppa net dans ses mouvements, puis la posa sur le canapé, releva le bas de son chemisier et commença à placer une multitude de baisers sur son bas ventre, là où le bébé –ou embryon en l'occurrence- s'était installé un petit nid douillé pour grandir lentement. Une fois qu'il eut fini ses baisers, il frotta sa joue et son nez contre cette zone magique, la rosette lui caressant les cheveux._

_-Je t'aime. Je t'aime Amu. Et ce bébé aussi, je l'aime déjà._

_-Moi aussi, je vous aime tous les deux._

_Il se redressa à son niveau et l'embrassa, des heures durant._

_

* * *

_

-C'est vraiment un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai avec toi, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux allongés sur le lit, le bras du bleuté supportant la tête de la jeune femme, tandis qu'ils étaient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Ikuto caressa gentiment ce ventre contenant leur petit secret, puis il se tourna vers elle.

-Quand il sera là, on pourra commencer à avoir des souvenirs à trois.

-Tu te réjouis déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Même si j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre avec Ren, je sais qu'avec toi, je pourrais toujours mieux faire.

-Merci, dit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, profitant de la proximité de leurs deux corps puis passa sa main dans le dos de la rosette et lui caressa affectueusement.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, alors que les parents des deux jeunes attendaient impatiemment dans la salle d'attente, la rosette tenait fermement la main du bleuté, presque blanche vu la force qu'elle y mettait, tandis qu'il l'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait, incapable de mieux faire.

-Tu vas y arriver Amu. Encore quelques instants et ça sera fini.

Elle le regarda pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, le travail difficile mais presque fini. L'obstétricienne releva ses yeux vers le couple.

-Nous y sommes presque Tsukiyomi-san. Encore quelques poussées et le bébé sera là.

Amu hocha la tête. Sentant la prochaine contraction, elle poussa avec elle, faisant sortir la tête du bébé. Ikuto ne sentait plus du tout sa main désormais, mais il ne s'en préoccupé pas, il ne voyait que son Amu donnant le meilleur d'elle-même dans ce challenge où il ne pouvait être qu'un simple spectateur.

-Tsukiyomi-san, une dernière fois.

-H-hai !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et donna une dernière poussée. Le bébé commença à hurler. Ikuto le vit lentement être relevé par la sage-femme, leur montrant le fruit de leur travail. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant, ses yeux lui piquant tout à coup. Il se pencha vers la rosette et souffla à son oreille.

-O tsukare sama deshita, Amu.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, à court de mots, puis la sage-femme mit le bébé pleurant sur sa poitrine. Amu le prit calmement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, ou plutôt le duvet qu'il avait sur la tête. Une fois son oreille sur le cœur de sa mère, le petit Ren cessa presque instantanément de pleurer. La nouvelle maman releva les yeux vers son mari.

-Je suis si contente…

Il se pencha et caressa son nez contre le sien.

-Moi aussi ma princesse.

Il posa un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres puis caressa à son tour les cheveux du bébé, qui gazouilla au touché de son père.

Une toute nouvelle aventure commençait donc pour le jeune couple, qui ne s'arrêta pas au petit Ren. Deux autres enfants vinrent agrandir la famille, Haruhi et Mimi. A eux cinq, ils vécurent la plus grande aventure de tous les temps.

Celle de la vie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfic :D**

**La prochaine sera bien entendu Les Royaumes, que je continuerais au fur et à mesure que l'envie me viendra. Il faut trop chaud et trop lourd en ce moment, c'est la galère TT**

**Aussi, j'ai quelques idées pour mes oneshots dans les deux catégories répertoriées. Comme dit, ça sera suivant mon humeur, le temps(qui me manque un peu dernièrement) et s'il ne fait pas trop chaud. Les ventilateurs, c'est une invention de génie, vraiment *.***

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt sur mes autres histoires et oneshots!^^**


End file.
